Harry - Elora Chronicles; Part 1: In Other Worlds
by Nightmoon
Summary: Harry - Elora Chronicles; Part 1: In Other Worlds
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome everyone to my world of Harry Potter. My name is Katie; Virtue is my screen name. I am not a large Harry Potter fan (I'm nearing the 3rd Chapter of the 4th book). What knowledge I put into writing my Fanfic about the world of Harry Potter by J.K Rowling comes from what I remember from the last 3 books. You might find my perspective of both surroundings and characters different from that of hers (but I try my best). 

My main character's name, Elora Danen, is that of the baby princess in Willow. BUT! 'But', I say, I did not mean to steal the name. The name came to me at a sub-conscience level. So, please do sue me or anything. Thank you!

In my Fanfic, 'In Other Worlds', you will join Elora, a new student at Hogwarts, into the world of Harry Potter. From it another world is created, one shared by six very special people. Throughout the story you will learn about Elora's past, and how she is not just a normal witch. You will also meet a few new characters (all read above in 'These characters are mine:' list).

I would say that my Fanfic is easy reading for all ages, but interest is another story. If you like Anime and Magic, I would say this is the story for you. 

* * *

(( DISCLAIMER )) Also, I would like to say that all characters but those in the Harry Potter books are from my imagination. 

These characters belong to J.K.R: 
* Harry Potter  

* Hermione (Her-MY-Oh-Knee) Granger  

* Ronald (Ron) Weasley  

* Draco Malfoy  

* Professor McGonnagal/Snape/Dumbledore  

* Madame Pomphrey  

* He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named // VOLDEMORT! (lol)

These characters are mine: 
* Elora Danen  

* Cecil  

* Iceabelle  

* Tsutsami  

* Velicity  

* Gaelen  

* Magluck

The last two don't play a huge role in the FanFic, but I'm just stating which are JKR's and which are mine. ^_^ Also, you will meet two new characters. Those which are _Lizzie_ and _Victoria_. Those character belong to their respective owners (Lizzie and Victoria) @ [VWOHP][1]

My grammar, structure, and spelling may not be too good in some of the chapters. I'm planning to catch them and fix them asap. So please, start your journey, leave reviews (if you find any problems, point them out for me and I'll fix them (cause even I can't find them all)) and enjoy yourself 'In Other Worlds'! 

* * *

Magic.  
A great mysticism; A glow of infernal power held in the hearts of those who believe they can grasp it, and taught by those who know it. This all lives in a school. A school by the name of HOGWARTS. The first day Elora stepped onto its stone cold floors, felt its aura rising with the great powers fed by the wizard and witches of those who graduated, she knew she belonged. And that she, a being from who lived in the Muggle world for all her life, with powers needing to grow further, would become not just another face in the world she knows... that she would become something else. 

"Miss Danen?" shouted a draught voice from the cold chamber. 

"What?" Elora coughed silently, lifting her head from the table, looking up to the sneering face of Snape. Professor Snape, a teacher in Hogwarts, what a mysterious character Elora thought. 

"Sleeping in MY class, Miss Danen?" Snapes low voice echoed roughly through the room. 

Looking up at him, Elora narrowed her eyes and gave a grave smile. "Yes." 

Snapes cold stare turned to startlement, like he wasn't thinking that this.. this 'yes', would be her response. Elora laughed softly, but it was quickly cut short by Snapes hand slapping on her desk, as he quickly asks "Miss Danen, quickly summarize what I've been talking about for the past 15 minutes." 

"Potions, Professor Snape, sir!" she chuckled, "You've been talking to us about how Unicorn hairs are useful and very potent in many potions, such as the Hemophyn potion. A very powerful potion that can cure the Annoxy disease, a rare disease that comes up every several years. Isn't that right, Professor Snape?" 

A great silence took over the chamber, and Snape smirked. "Huh. Very good Miss Danen. One weeks detention for sleeping in class!" He smiled lightly, but spun around, his cloak floating with his every move. 

Her fellow Ravenclaw classmates stared at Elora. She just lay back slightly, making sure not to fall off the stool, and grinned slightly at a dreary looking boy in the back who smirked back and turned to his lackies. Elora yawned, and looked back at Professor Snape, who was showing the class how to properly trim Ravenlit Feathers for the potion they were to create next class. 

When class ended, all Elora could think about was the Forbidden Forest. She's heard many stories about it. About the centaurs, and most importantly the Unicorns. This was going to be Elora's goal at Hogwarts - both to learn the magic she inherited from her birth parents, and to see the mystical creatures in the forest. 

As Elora was walking down the corridor to the Ravenclaw Common room, she shuffled through the homework for the day and fell with a crash to the ground. She bumped into someone. Picking her books up from the floor, cursing under her breath, she looks up to see a girl from her Potions class. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed, "I wasn't looking where I was going. That Potions class completely messed up my head." 

"It's OK," Elora replied, "I didn't know you were in my class?" 

She blushed: "Well, I don't really say much. Unlike you, I have a real problem with understanding Potions. Plus, Snape hates me..." 

Snickering lightly, Elora extended her arm out to the girl saying, "My name is Elora Danen. What is your name?" 

"Victoria" she replied, just as a tall girl comes up from the steps doesn't notice them and gently bumps into them because she was not looking where she was going. All her books drop to the floor and she quickly picks them up, this girl's name is Lizzie (her name taped to her a large book that fell on the floor), she is quite nervous after that lecture from Snape, she was never any good at Potions. 

"Sorry." She muttered, looking up to me she asks, "What's your name? How did you know all those things in Potions?" 

"Eh... um... " Elora answers Lizzie scratching the back of her neck lightly, "I read the books?" After a short pause, they laugh and introduce each other. "My name is Elora Danen, this is my first year at Hogwarts. And what about you?" 

"I'm Lizzie, I'm in first year as well. I never thought of reading the books." Lizzie replied, "I must do that sometime, and pay attention in class." Lizzie laughed. "Elora is a nice name, I'm stuck with boring old Lizzie, oh well, what shall we do now?" 

"I say you had better get to class girls. You have about... five minutes until you will be late, and you will lose about five points for your house." The girls turned towards the gruff voice to see a tall boy, probably about 16, with a slim goatee as his only sign of facial hair. 

He looked like any normal guy, except for the slim scar on his forehead. "Oh... my... God... you are... are... Harry Potter!" Victoria screamed delightedly. 

Elora looked strangely at the tall boy with the imposing scar. What was so special about this boy? Granted he was kinda hot but he didn't look all to powerful. "And that would be?" Elora had opened her mouth, and it had seemed as if she had sucked all sound from the rampaging hallway. 

Everyone stood silently gawking at the girl who didn't know Harry Potter, the famous defeater of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Victoria stammered, "Well... uh... he is... uh." 

Suddenly a sneer voice from behind Harry's back called out, "Only the most famous heroic hero to ever grace my mighty presence." 

Harry turned around rolling his eyes and saying, "Malfoy, go back to whatever sewer you climbed out of. And a bath wouldn't hurt either." 

The entire hall laughed, which lightened the mood as everyone began to make their way hurriedly to class. Harry turned back to the two girls who were still giggling after their first glimpse of the hatred between Malfoy and Potter, or more like the hatred that Malfoy held for Potter. "Well, girls, it was nice meeting you. Hope you get to class before you're late. I better get going too, Professor Snape doesn't like me much anyway." 

Elora started off, held a whispered conference with Victoria then said, "Uh, can you tell us where Transfiguration is? Neither of us know." 

Harry smiled then said, "Well, I might as well take you there, I am late as it is, a few more minutes won't hurt." He took the Lizzie and Victoria's arm in arm (Elora refusing to group with them walked behind them) and headed off in the direction of Professor McGonnagals class. Thus Elora met Harry Potter for the first time. She forged a friendship with him that one day would save her life. 

Continued: [Chapter 2 - _Gift Uncovered_][2]

   [1]: http://virtualhp.s5.com/
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133016



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a short chapter. I just like to organize my writing by what happens in them. Some will be short, others long, but that's just how I like it. ^_^

* * *

Harry parted with the girls when they reached Professor McGonagall's class, 'Transfiguration', and said their good-byes, hoping to see each other again at the Quidditch Match tomorrow. Elora waved delicately, her brow raised as she watched Lizzie and Victoria smiling with light pink tinges in their cheeks, waving furiously to Harry. 

"I don't mean to be stupid or anything, but really, tell me why Harry is so popular?" Elora said in normal tone, not actually CARING, but in wonder. 

Victoria turned to Elora; "There's a lot he's famous for Elora. Do you know He-Who-Must-Not-Been-Named?" 

Elora shook her head, not really knowing who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is... then thought, "Oh! You mean VOLDEMORT?" 

Lizzie gasped lightly, "Don't - " 

Elora shot a quick sneer at Lizzie, then smiled warmly. "I know. Don't say his name. I thought that was over with. Humph... he's just like every other person." 

"Yeah, but - " Lizzie started, but soon she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall who was clearing her throat. 

"You three can finish your little conversation later," Professor McGonagall said while closing the door and pushing the girls into the room. "Now take your seats, we're gonna learn how to turn a toothpick into a needle." 

Elora, Lizzie, and Victoria took their seats together at a table near the middle of the room. Professor McGonagall handed out a toothpick to each student, and gave them instructions on how to turn it into a needle, explaining how a few years ago a girl named Hermione Granger in her first year easily turned it into a needle in perfection. 

Holding the toothpick between her forefinger and thumb tightly, Elora looked at it, and instead of turning it into a needle, the toothpick lit on fire. 

Professor McGonagall rushed over to douse the flaming toothpick with water but the flame didn't disappear. Elora smiled and snickered lightly as the flame grew; she found it quite humorous to see McGonagall fiddle with a little fire. Professor McGonagall kept trying to put it out. Just then, Professor McGonagall looked at Elora, "Put the flame out, Miss Danen." 

Elora looked at Professor McGonagall, her smile vanished and she said "And you think I can, How?" 

"You made it, you can control it... so demand that it stop!" Professor McGonagall barked. 

Elora sighed and looked at the flame, "Fine." Wrapping her free hand around the flaming toothpick. 

"I didn't mean," Professor McGonagall started, but as Elora opened her hand the flame disappeared, no burn marks on Elora's palm. 

"You told me to put it out!" Elora shouted, "It wouldn't listen to me, so I had to use force." 

A short smirk came to Elora's face, looking at Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall took the toothpick from Elora, not a burn mark on it. Practically perfect, as perfect as a toothpick can get. She placed it on the table and returned to the front of the class. 

"Tomorrow we will continue with the lesson. For homework I want you to practice turning your toothpicks into needle. Everyone may leave." The class gathered their books and headed out the door. "Miss Danen. Come here please." Professor McGonagall said as she sat in her chair. 

Elora looked at Victoria and Lizzie then at Professor McGonagall. She shrugged lightly. She didn't have any more classes. Elora walked cautiously over to Professor McGonagall and took a seat. Professor McGonagall opened a binder, and wrote a few things down. "Elora Danen." she said lightly, "That's a very interesting name." 

Elora nodded, "It is. I was named after my Grandmother. Professor McGonagall... what did you want to - " 

"Elora." Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Will you open your right hand for me? On the table please." 

Elora blinked in wonder then did as she was told. Placing her right hand palm up lying on Professor McGonagall's desk. "And?" she asked. 

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Say this word for me, 'Luminous'". 

Elora nodded and shouted, "Luminous!" Nothing happened, but then a silent crackling sound could be heard and a brilliant flash filled Professor McGonagall room. When the flash disappeared, in Elora's hand, a giant blue-white flame flickered violently. 

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Elora. You have a very special gift. Usually students in your year need to use their wand with the 'Luminous' incantation to create a flame, but you don't need one. And I'm suspecting you didn't even need to say 'Luminous'" Professor McGonagall sat back on her chair and smiled at Elora, "That's why the toothpick caught on fire." 

Elora closed her hand and opened it again; the flame disappeared without a trace. "Should I use it to my advantage Professor McGonagall?" 

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Elora. Even though you have this gift, I wouldn't solicit it too much. Learn how to control it, and then we'll see what you can do." 

Elora raised from her chair, "Well, thanks Professor McGonagall. This was very educating. I should return to my common room now." 

Professor McGonagall opened a drawer from her desk, "Elora. One moment please." she said, pulling a black rimmed, red covered book from the drawer. "I want you to read this. It'll help with your 'gift'." She smiled. 

Elora took the book from Professor McGonagall, reading the label 'Fire Spirits', and placed it with the others she held. "Um... thank you, Professor McGonagall." And with that, she exited the class. 

Just as Elora left, Professor Dumbledore entered the class. Professor McGonagall looked at him, and in a soft tone said, "We should watch that one." 

Professor Dumbledore nodded adding, "You're right to give her that book. She's a strong one, she'll be fine." 

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I hope so." 

Continued: [Chapter 3 - _Fiery Disappearence_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133026



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In Chapter is shorter than Chapter 2 (sorry, I feel it's better to do this) but I do bring in Ron and Hermione. Also, in this Chapter I've added a new Common Room, one which you will not hear about in the Harry Potter books. The Common Room is called the 'Upper Years Common Room' (or UY). It's where students older than 13 can hang out. It's an idea from [_The Virtual World of Harry Potter_][1]. So please, read on. ^_^

* * *

Harry had sent Victoria and Elora an invitation to visit the Upper Years common room, which they, when they were second years, would be able to visit often. Harry whom after waiting an hour for them to show up began to fidgit. 

"Calm down Harry. They'll show up. They are the only two first years in the ENTIRE school that will be allowed in here. Hmmm... From what I have heard of that Victoria she is HOT. Maybe I could get to know her - OUCH!" Hermione Granger had slapped Ron on the back of the head because Ron had been staring off into space. "Ron, she isn't more of a 'hotty' then ME is she?" Hermione asked.

Ron, who had been caught in the act of placing another girl over his girlfriend turned red with shame, "No, of course not Hermione... You are the hottest girl in school. Though I think Harry may have something for that Elora chick - OUCH!" 

Hermione slapped him again, "We are NOT chickens, or BABY chickens. WE are women." 

Harry, who had all but payed attention to this banter, was looking towards the door for the hundredth time. "Where ARE they?" 

Ron winked at Hermione, "See I told yah." 

Harry looked at Ron with malice in his eyes; "I do NOT like Elora. I sensed strong power within her. And she is my FRIEND!" Suddenly, the door of the UY opened, and Harry quickly turned to see Elora coming in alone. 

He ran over to her and questioned, "Where is Victoria?" She brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "She had a little homework to do. She said that she would be up when she got done." 

Harry led her over to the fire, where two open seats were available. "So, how was your day?" 

Elora, who really didn't seem interested in the question continued to stare at the fire, then asked a question of her own. "Why are you so famous... you look just like a normal guy to me." 

Harry, taken aback by the question began to laugh. "Thank you. Please, continue to look at me like a normal guy, you'll be the only one. Sometimes I wish that is what I was, a normal guy, but I guess life didn't work out that way for me." 

Then suddenly, the fire went out in the fireplace. Several people groaned as Harry stood up, "I'll go get my wand." But as he was walking towards his book bag in one of the corners of the room, Elora stood up, walked to the wood and placed her right hand on one of the logs. Suddenly without Elora saying a word fire ignited the dry wood, which began to flicker a dark blue. 

Harry, who was stunned, rushed over to his bag, grabbed his wand, and turned the fire into normal colors. As soon as this happened, light reached every corner of the common room... where Elora, was no where in sight. 

Continued: [Chapter 4 - _Shadows of the Past_][2]

   [1]: http://virtualhp.s5.com/
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133038



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter goes deep into Elora's past. That's all I can really say. I also introduce Dumbledore. He's always been, to me, a wise person. So, you can say, that he and McGonagall have been choosen to lead Elora to the door. But only she can open it. You'll find out soon enough what I mean. Enjoy! 

* * *

Elora stood silent looking around her. Where she stood... she did not know. Everything around her was black, the walls (if you can call them that), the floor (even though it looked like she were floating)... everything! 

Then suddenly just in front of her a small flame appeared. Elora looked at it, tilting her head ever so slightly, and reached out to touch it. As she did, the flame grew and in a cyclone shape shot straight up. The cyclone started to widen, creating the figure... of a dragon! 

Elora tried to move backwards, but felt as if she were standing against a wall. She could not move. She gasped as the fire dragon (a dragon made of pure flame) opened its mouth and roared. Then suddenly Elora didn't feel that she was in any harm. She extended her arm out again, relaxed and calm. 

The fire dragon knelt down, and bowed its head to Elora. Before Elora could touch the fire dragon she appeared back in the Upper Years common room, right in front of the fire. 

Elora looked around in bewilderment, "What-What happened?" Fragments of things ran through her head... fire... dragon... worlds. But she didn't know what it all meant. What had happened just then Elora felt was way beyond what she had expected in her first year at Hogwarts. 

Just then Victoria came rushing in shouting "Harry? Where's -" She stopped suddenly when she saw Harry and Elora, both looking dazed as the whole room stared at Elora. Victoria ran over to Harry and Elora asking, "What happened here?" as she looked around at everyone. 

Elora glanced at Victoria bringing out a silent, slurred "Nothing." feeling quite woosy. She started to lose her balance, and Harry came to catch her before she hit the floor from a faint spell. Elora heard Harry shout "Someone help me get her to the Hospital Wing!" then she blacked out. 

Waking up, Elora found herself lying on a bed in the hospital wing. She sat up suddenly. A sharp pain rang through her head, and she fell back, "Wh-where?" "You're in the Hospital Wing, Elora." Harry said, sitting beside her with Victoria standing holding a bunch of books. 

Victoria shook her head slightly; "You scared the heeby-jeebies outta me! What happened there?" 

Elora moaned and rolled over, brushing back her hair, "I don't know!" answering not only Victoria, but also herself. "First thing I know I'm in the U.Y room, staring at the fire, talking with Harry. And then... then, it's sort of blank from there. I can only remember fragments of it." She sat up and turned to look at Harry, "Harry. You were there. What did you see?" 

Harry lowered his head, pulled together his thoughts, then looked back up at Elora, "Well what I saw, no one else saw I suppose. But, I was surrounded by dark. Suddenly, a light from within you shot out. It turned into fire and began to form into the shape of a... of a Dragon. You reached out to it, but before you touched it, we were back in the common room... I don't understand it. It was a power I had never felt before. I almost cried. It was such a dark feeling before the dragon came. It swallowed up the darkness. It was a..." 

Suddenly, Harry and the rest heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore behind them, "It was a Shadow." looking at Harry, Victoria and Elora. 

Victoria thought for a moment, "But aren't Shadows supposed to be BAD?" "Not necessarily, Victoria." 

Professor Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "This type isn't. You see, inside every one of us lives a creature, a 'spirit' you would call it. It gives us the strength we need and with it our magic grows stronger." His eyes turn to Elora, "I overheard what Harry said. A dragon you say, Elora?" 

Elora nodded and added, "I guess. I can't quite remember it all." 

Professor Dumbledore laughed softly, "Your mind is blank, Elora? That's not necessarily a bad thing. You just have to learn to open up your heart and mind to things... well, things that you don't expect. Like what just happened to you." He turned to Harry, "Now Harry. You said you experienced the same thing as Elora? That's quite irregular, but now... everything is irregular with you. Now isn't it Harry?" 

Harry nodded a little, "Professor Dumbledore. Please tell me, why did I experience it?" 

Professor Dumbledore gave a slight thinking moan, "Well Harry. It might be that, in a way, you and Elora share something in common. Though, I don't quite know what it is. It's a mystery, even to me." Professor Dumbledore's gaze fell to Elora, who had her knees up close to her body, and her head turned away from them, "I know what it is." she said with a slight sigh. Both Harry and Victoria's ears perked as Elora began her story: 

"It was only two years ago. I was fourteen. I lived in the Muggle world all my life. Not knowing I was a wizard. My parents kept it a complete secret for all my life, as if they didn't want me to live in this world. This world of complete wonders. Things I only dreamed of since I was five." Elora's head turned to Harry, Victoria and Professor Dumbledore. "I didn't get any note from Hogwarts when I turned eleven like I should of. That's why I'm a sixteen-year-old in the first year at Hogwarts. I got my letter a week after my first encounter with my powers." 

"In the back of my farm - where I lived with my parents, their only child - was a dark forest. My parents forbid me to enter it. But one night, the evening I turned fifteen, I had the strangest dream. A figure wrapped in a firey red cloak stood infront of me pointing to a faded image of the forest behind my house in a mirror. I looked at it, the image become clear... then suddenly, within my dream; I stood standing in the forest. " 

"It was cold and dark, but I could see a small fire in the distance. It made me warm as it came nearer. The figure it created became clearer. A dragon… a very small dragon. Just like lost child. It's firey wings folded against its sides, it's tail with a flickering flame at the end... like nothing I've ever seen. So beautiful. I knelt down to touch it. It wasn't scared of me, and instead brought its head closer to my hand. When I touched it, it disappeared. My hand glew a brilliant maroon-red. The light extended and traveled through my whole body." 

Elora stopped suddenly, breaking out of her self-inflicted trance seeing that Harry and Victoria, even Professor Dumbledore were hanging onto her every word, "But it was just a dream." she said lastly. 

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "No. It wasn't. Dreams, in the wizarding word, tell the most interesting stories of your self, Elora. That forest, the one that your parents forbid you to enter, symbolizes the darkness that hid beneath your heart. Even today it is still with you. That dragon, the first time you found it on the evening of your fifteenth birthday, was your spirit… your shadow. It stayed with you from that day foreward. It grew as you grew. Learned as you learned." 

Harry coughed slightly, "Sorry to interrupt, Professor Dumbledore. One question: If the fire dragon has been with Elora since then, then why has it appeared to her just now?" 

"Quite easy, " Professor Dumbledore started, "It wanted to talk to Elora. To tell her that not all is lost. Her memory loss means that she wasn't ready for it." 

His head turned to Elora again, "Elora. Learn to utilize your power for good. The fire dragon within you is a great power, and it is your choice whether to use it for bad or good. It'll follow you, and do whatever you tell it to. You just need to learn to control it. Professor McGonagall knew this from the first day she saw that toothpick light on fire. She has agreed to help you with your control." 

"I know that." Elora suddenly blurted out; "She gave me a book to read. I havn't read it yet, so much has been running through my head lately." 

Suddenly Madame Pomfrey came in and shouted, "Okay! Everyone OUT! She needs her -" she suddenly stopped short, just noticing Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, I didn't... I mean..." 

Professor Dumbledore raised and shook his hand lightly from side to side, "No need to apologize. I quite understand. Miss Danen needs her rest." He looked at Victoria and Harry; "We should leave her alone now." 

Victoria said goodbye to Elora for the night, and Dumbledore left behind her. Harry started to walk out, but stopped as Elora summoned him, "Harry?" 

"Yes?" Harry replied, and turned around. 

Elora looked at him; "You still havn't told me about how you got that scar on your forehead." 

Harry smiled. Elora was one of the only people who didn't know about his many encounters with Voldemort, and how he got his scar. But knowing that it's better if he tell her, he replied, "Tomorrow, Elora. Now that you've shared your story with me, I will share mine with you." 

With that he pushed the curtain aside, exited, and the curtain fell back into place behind him. "Tomorrow, " Elora said softly, "is just not going to be another day." 

Continued: [Chapter 5 - _Rouge Past_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133059



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is just a little chatting between Elora and Harry. Though it is important since you learn about Eloras' parents. It's short, so read on...

* * *

It was the next day. The 'tomorrow' that Elora had been waiting for. And she was right; it wasn't like a normal day. She woke in the Infirmary wing to find Harry sitting next to her. She shifted her head in the other direction to see a large pile of candies on the bedside table. 

"What did they do? Buy all the candy in the store?" She laughed as she said it, trying to erase the eerie feeling that she was getting from Harry. "What's wrong?" 

"Something has been bothering me since yesterday." A thoughtful tone had entered the gruff voice of Harry. And as Elora listened to it more it began to remind her of a voice she had heard once...but she couldn't remember when, or whom it belonged to. "Why is it that Dumbledore did not feel your powers until this year? Normally he feels the powers of the budding wizards... but for you he didn't. Did it have something to do with that shadow? I don't know but I don't like it..." 

Elora broke in, hoping to take Harry's mind off of the day before. "So, can you tell me your story now?" 

Harry began with what her remembered. He told about his life on number 4 Privit drive. He told all about the Dursleys, and how he met Hagrid on his eleventh birthday. He went through telling her the story of how he learned about how he got the scar. He then told of the encounter he had with Voldemort and the sorcerer's stone. For almost two hours Elora was transfixed by the mesmerizing voice that she had heard, but couldn't place where. 

After listening to every word of Harry's, Elora nodded... the thought of the Dragon still in her head. "Harry," Elora cleared her throat, "I told you before about my parents. You probably got the idea they were wizards, right?" 

Harry nodded, "That's what I thought, yes. Why?" Ending with a lot of question in his tone. 

"Well, Harry. My parents didn't go to Hogwarts. Neither did any of their relatives. That's why I didn't know about you, like everyone else does." Elora started, smiling ever so slightly, "You sure seem popular. I heard of Voldemort just being a dark wizard, and not much after that." 

Harry stopped her there, "Wai-wai-waiiit a minute. Back up. Your parent's didn't go to Hogwarts? Did they know about it?" 

Elora nodded, "Oh. They knew about it. They just didn't want to go." Harry looked at her strangely, "And the council? Did your parents know about them? I thought they had a strong hold on it." 

Elora laughed slightly, "See. My family is sort of, you could say... Rouge Wizards. I just found out about all this just before I came to Hogwarts. When I heard of it all from my parents. I was totally hooked on it. To think, a whole other world full of creatures I could only dream of! Harry... it was too good to be true." 

Harry smiled, "That's what I thought also, but of course much differently than you." Suddenly, something came into Harry's mind... "Elora, I asked you before about Dumbledore and how -" 

"How he didn't feel my powers until this year?" Elora finished for him, "That would be the results of my parents. Being Rouge Wizards their powers grew naturally. With their combined strengths, and the thought that they didn't want their child - me - to be a part of the Wizarding world. Though I still don't see why they wouldn't, it's a wonderful place. Well, with their powers they created a barrier... you'd say, like cloaking me, so that my 'budding' power wouldn't be found out." 

Before Harry could say what was on his mind, Professor McGonagall entered. She looked at Harry, then turning her head ever so slightly to Elora, she smiled, "Elora. Madame Pomfrey said you're well enough to walk. Would you like to join me for a stroll?" 

Elora looked at McGonnagal, nodded, and asked "Can Harry come with?" 

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry again, "I'd rather we be alone. For Harry's sake." She pulled open the curtains, "Harry, could you please leave us alone for a minute?" 

Harry nodded, sitting up he looked at Elora; "I'll see you later then?" 

Elora smiled back at him, "Definitely." Then Harry left, a smile across his face from ear to ear. 

Continued: [Chapter 6 - _Fire Guard_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133060



	6. Chapter 6

Down in the Great Hall, Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the breakfast table. His nose was filled with the tantalizing aroma, and Harry's mouth watered. As he filled his plate with the delectables, he sensed Ron and Hermione's eyes upon him... "What?" he exclaimed, looking at Ron. 

"Where's Elora?" Ron said with a smile on his face, "I thought she was going to be with you this morning? You did go and see her in the Infirmary, didn't you?" 

Harry quickly swallowed a piece of sausage, "Yes, I did. But Professor McGonagall wanted to speak with her for a moment. I suspect they should be here any min-" 

Harry's voice broke as he spotted Elora and Professor McGonagall enter the room, they stopped shortly to speak a few words, then parted. Professor McGonagall headed towards the teacher table, and Elora went to join the Ravenclaw table. Harry noticed something; a shimmering that twinkled in Harry's eye. It came from a wrist bracelet around Elora's arm. It was silver and gold with a flickering flame design (that actually moved like a flame). 

Ron nudged Harry, "Checking her out are ya?" he snickered lightly, but stopped when Hermione kicked him the leg. "Ow... what was that for?" 

Hermione smiled, "I was checking you out... just to see if that hurt!" 

Harry laughed and watched Elora sit at the Ravenclaw table.

Soon it came time to leave the great hall and return to the common rooms. Harry saw Elora still standing near her table, waving over the crowd for Harry to come and talk to her. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over. Harry immediately asked, "What did McGonagall want to talk to you about?" 

Elora lifted her right arm, the one that had the bracelet on, saying; "This is why. McGonagall called it a 'Fire Guard'. She said it would help to control my power. I really didn't see a need for it, but she said to wear it and soon enough I'll understand." 

Ron's jaw dropped, "You mean what happened in the UY room, was you who did that? With the fire and the stuff? AWESOME! Can you do it again?" 

Elora shook her head, "Professor McGonagall said to postpone any flame conjuring in public until she can figure exactly what I can do. You know, for my safety and the rest of the schools." She coughed lightly. "Harry, can I talk with you alone?" She looked towards Ron and Hermione. 

Hermione took Ron by the arm. "Of course Elora. We were just about to leave, weren't we, Ron?" Hermione said, giving Ron a serious look. 

"Oh, yeah yeah... " Ron said with little enthusiasm. "We'll see you later, Harry." And with a grand pull from Hermione, they left the Hall. 

Harry watched them leave, then looked at Elora saying "What did you-".

His words broke as Elora took his hand and pulled him out to the hallway. "McGonagall wants to talk to us both, I don't know why so don't ask me questions." 

"Um... okay." was all Harry could say while being pulled to Professor McGonnagals class by Elora. 

Continued: [Chapter 7 - _Journey_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133086



	7. Chapter 7

Professor McGonagall opened the door before Harry and Elora reached it. "Elora, I see you brought Harry." 

"Yes Professor, " Elora said, pulling Harry into the class. 

"Glad you could join us Harry." McGonagall said while closing the door behind her. "I have something to say to the both of you. Especially Elora, but Harry, you're in this too." 

Elora let go of Harry's hand, and sat down on a chair near the desk. "Harry," Elora looked up to Harry; "I've been keeping something from you. Something from everyone and... Something from myself." 

Professor McGonagall walked over to her desk and sat down, waving her hand to command Harry to take a seat between her and Elora. "Okay." Harry said sitting beside them. He looked over to Elora, who twisted the bracelet around her wrist. The flame design sparkled with red and white colours against the golden metal as the silver stripes along it wriggled around it. 

Elora held out her hand to Harry, palm up. Without saying a thing an orb of fire grew in her hand. Harry's eyes widened at the fire orb, swirling and dancing in Elora's hand. His trance broke when Elora spoke. 

"Harry, remember the time I disappeared in the Upper Years room? You saw everything I did, and finally I remember it all. I know why the fire chose you to come with me, and it's not just because Voldemort touched both our lives." 

Harry suddenly took his eyes off the orb, "What? Voldemort? You saw him too?" 

Professor McGonagall burst in, "Elora's grandmother died at the hands of Voldemort when Elora was just a child. Elora and her parents escaped and that's why her parents shielded her from Hogwarts... and the rest of the wizarding world." 

Elora, with her left hand, touched Harry's arm, "Harry. My grandmother, whom I was named after, just before she died, gave me some of her power, and with it some of Voldemort entered me as well. I can't explain it Harry, but I know you'll understand." She held the fire orb a little higher, "Harry. We have to go back to the place we saw the fire dragon. I don't know why, but I know we have to." 

"But but..." Harry studdered. Looking into Elora's eyes he saw a small fire flickering, but he also saw a darkness trying to overcome the fire, distinguish it. Harry nodded, "Okay. I'll go." 

Elora smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry, "Harry. I promise you won't regret it." 

"I never do, do I?" Harry whispered to himself. 

"What was that Harry?" Elora asked him with a smile fading as she stood up. 

"Oh nothing!" Harry smiled back at her, rising from his chair, and Elora's smile grew. 

Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and addressed Elora, "Elora. I'm not ever so slightly worried about Harry. But you, Elora, you must be careful." 

Elora burst in, her arms folded across her chest, "Professor McGonagall! We're just going to meet the dragon. It's nothing - " 

"Elora!" Professor McGonnagal shouted, then quieted her tone, "You don't know what you'll come across. So please, keep the Fire Guard around your wrist, and keep your senses open." 

Elora snorted, "I will." and she touched the Fire Guard around her right wrist. Looking to Harry, she said "Harry, ready to go?" 

Harry nodded and asked, "How are we going to get there? Do we have to go back to UY Room?" 

Elora shook her head, "We won't have to. It was my power that took us there, and with a little concentration I could probably do it again." 

"Could?" Harry gulped, "What do you mean?" 

"I'm still training Harry. This is the first, well, second time I'm doing this. So hang on!" Elora said, and rose her right hand (wand hand) as a spiral of fire appeared from her hand, circling around them.

"Wait!" is all was heard from Harry before they disappeared. Professor McGonagall walked over to the door, just as Snape entered the room, 

"Can I -" He noticed a small fire in the middle of the room disappear. "What was that?" Snape tried to say. 

Professor McGonagall pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind her. "It was nothing Severus, what is it you want?" 

Continued: [Chapter 8 - _The Maze_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133089



	8. Chapter 8

The coils of fire died down around them and they appear in a lighted corridor, with what looked like thousands of doors on both sides. Harry looked around, "This doesn't look like -", but then he stopped when he heard moans coming from Elora. He turned to look at her to see Elora kneeling on the ground, holding her stomach. "Elora! What's wrong?" 

Elora raised her head, "Something (huff) stopped (gasp) me (cough) before. Harry, I'm (gasp) too weak to (huff) take us all the way (cough) to the dragon. We'll (huff) have to find our own way." 

"What?!" Harry shouted, "How do we do that?" 

Elora then raised her hands, touching the Fire Guard with her left hand, and shouted "Comnous Reveli!" Suddenly the flame design on the Fire Guard swirled and turned into a compass, a flame flickering as the arrow. "This will (huff) help us." 

"How'd you know to do that?" Harry said astonished. 

"Professor McGonnagal (gasp) and the book she gave me." Elora looked around at all the doors, and down the long corridor. "Harry look!" she shouted, pointing down the corridor. 

Harry turns his head to look down the corridor, the light ahead turning dark quickly, as if a cloud were going the corridor. Before they could do anything, the cloud covered them, and they now stood in darkened corridor. The only light coming from Elora's Fire Guard compass (which really doesn't cast a lot of light).

Harry pulled out his wand shouting "Luminous!". The end of his wand starts to glow brightly, casting its light a few feet in front of them. He helps Elora to stand. 

"Harry, " Elora says, in weak tone, she's still gathering strength. "I know only little about this Corridor from McGonnagal. She told me we'd pass by this area. It's the Maze, Harry." 

"The Maze?" Harry repeated, "Doesn't sound all that bad. And since we have the compass, it should be a piece of cake. Shouldn't it?" 

Elora shook her head lightly, "The fire compass will show us the way to the fire dragon. The maze is full of mysteries, and even traps. We didn't stop here because I was getting weak. We stopped here Harry... because something stopped me. Whatever it was, was dark and cold." 

Harry nodded, "Then let's get a move on." 

Elora nodded back. Holding the compass up to the dark corridor, they watched the flickering fire arrow carefully. It didn't move. "I guess we start by going straight, Harry." 

Harry held onto Elora's hand and held his wand in the other to lead her down the corridor, "Alright. Straight it is." 

They headed straight down the corridor, passing dozen's of doors. Some of the doors crackled, banged, whizzed, and even murmured. Even though they were curious what was behind them they dared not open them. 

Elora gained her strength fast, and soon she didn't need Harry to keep her from fainting, but she did stay close to him since he held the only light. She could use her own power to light the corridor, but that would only weaken her. Looking at the compass again, Elora stopped Harry and shouted "Look Harry! It moved..." 

The flame arrow did indeed move, it was now pointing to the right. Elora and Harry stopped in front of a door. This door, unlike the others, was made of a giant mirror. They stood in front looking at their own reflections. The light from Harry's wand illuminated their faces. "Whoa, spooky!" Harry exclaimed. 

Elora laughed and reached for the handle of the door with her left hand, as did Elora's reflection, but before Elora could touch the handle, her reflections hand shot through the mirror and grasped onto Elora's wrist. Elora screamed. Her reflection pulled her into the mirror, covered her mouth to muffle the scream, and held Elora tight. 

Harry tried to enter the mirror, he banged on it shouting "Elora!" Harry's reflection didn't move, but instead watched the Elora-reflection hold the real Elora with a grim smile and dark eyes. Then Harry's reflection stepped forward out of the mirror door. 

Harry stepped back and gasped as the figure that was once his reflection stepped closer to him. Harry now stood face to face with his own reflection. 

Continued: [Chapter 9 - _Lightning Struck_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133097



	9. Chapter 9

Harry stared into the eyes of his mirrored-self. It stared back with its cold, dark eyes, and grinned at Harry. It attacked Harry, pushing him against the door across from the mirrored door. Harry winced in pain as his body slammed against the hard wood of the adjacent door. 

"Harry!" he heard Elora shout to him she got free from her mirrored-self for a moment, but was quickly caught again. He glanced into Elora's eyes, tears forming in her eyes. He could hear Elora's voice like a silent echo in his head, _"Harry. Use your inner power to defeat your mirrored-self. Please Harry!"_, then Elora slowly begun to close her eyes and she and her mirrored-self faded from the mirror. 

Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked into the eyes of his mirrored-self again pushing it away with all his might. "Inner power?" he whispered to himself, "What the heck did she mean?" 

It soon clicked into his head, what Dumbledore had said to the both of them. "Inside every one of us lives a creature, a 'spirit' you would call it. It gives us the strength we need and with it our magic grows stronger." 

Harry now knew what she meant; Inside Harry there was a spirit, just like Elora, a shadow of his true self. He had to find it. But how? Harry's mirrored-self reached inside its cloak andpulled out a long, dark, twin-bladed sword. Harry's eyes widened as the swords blade pulsated with an evil dark gray light. 

It swung the sword at Harry. Harry ducked and looked up as the sword easily cut through the door behind him like butter. An eerie green glow shone through the crack of the door. Harry looked left and right, he had a decision to run for it, or face this creature, the mirrored-image of himself. 

Harry's mirrored-image turned for another swipe at Harry. Harry ran behind it and tried to grab it, he decided to fight! He tried to place his arms around its neck, to put it into a sleeper, but Harry's hands just went right through it. 

A deep laugh rang through Harry's head, "You cannot defeat me boy. Just relax; admit defeat and... DIE! DIE LIKE YOUR FAMILY DID!" 

With those words, Harry's scar begun to pulsate a bright white light, "Don't you DARE talk about my family that way!" 

Then as if Harry lost control of himself, his hands came together and a spiraling white light coiled up from his palms, and with a SNAP a sword appeared. The long blade had moving lights, like lightning, embedded into it. Its hilt and grip elegantly designed with lightning bolts. 

Harry knew that this was his inner power. So without any more thoughts, he attacked his mirror-image. The mirror-image defended itself, and the two swords locked, black and white sparks flew between them. The mirror-image pushed Harry back. Harry stood where he was, unmoved, and forced the mirror-image back, it hit the door with a loud SLAM that echoed through the corridor. 

Harry lunged at the image and impaled it through the stomach. The lightning bolts embedded from the blade shot through Harry's mirrored-image. A loud rumble echoed through the corridor and soon the reflection faded away, turning into dust on the floor. 

With a sigh of relief Harry fell to his knees, catching his breath. He still held the sword. Harry looked at it, "This is awesome! I wonder where I'm gonna put it?" He then remembered, "Elora!" He stood straight up. 

Before he knew it, he sheathed the sword into a scabbard that appeared at his side, and turned to the mirrored-door. The mirror rippled, he heard a clicking sound, and he reached for the door knob. The door knob turned by itself and the door swung open. 

Continued: [Chapter 10 - _Ice-capades_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133269



	10. Chapter 10

Elora awoke in a room dimly lit by only a fire flickering vibrantly in front of her in a chimney loft. Elora looked around her. The room was decorated with paintings of shadowy images, their glowing red eyes stared at her and gave her a shiver through her body. Elora tried to stand, but her arms and legs were bound to the chair she was sitting in. 

"Ugh... what the heck?" she murmured to herself. She stopped her wriggling when she heard a creek from behind her. "Hello!? Is anyone there?" 

Another creek was heard, and Elora felt a presence behind her. A cold hand touched her face, running down the side of it. "Precious child." a cold voice said, a woman's voice! 

"Who are you?" Elora shouted, trying to look at whom touched her. The presence walked around Elora's chair. Elora could see the back of the woman, a dark cloak floated behind her covered with long silver hair. She sat in a chair a ways in front of her, and now Elora could see her face. She was pale but she was beautiful. Elora couldn't see her eyes because they were closed. 

The woman opened her eyes and looked at Elora. A cold rush fell through Elora's body. It felt she had swallowed a whole ice cube. Elora shook her head and looked at the woman. 

"Hmm... So you're the Fire carrier." the woman hummed. 

"Excuse me?" Elora replied to her, "I - I don't know what you mean?" 

"Don't play stupid with me Girl!" the woman hissed, "You have the Fire Guard. You have the power to control fire, do you not?" 

Elora didn't reply. The woman laughed to herself, "My my! Arrogant aren't you?" 

"What did you say!" Elora shouted, "Don't push your luck!" Elora's hands formed fists, and fire flickered between her fingers. 

The woman stared at the fire in Elora's hands, "So you are the fire carrier!" 

Elora noticed the fire and it disappeared, "I don't know what you mean." 

The woman laughed to herself again. She stood up and walked to the fire. "Beautiful but deadly, Elora." 

"How do you know my name?" Elora said raising a brow. 

"The fire is truly beautiful Elora." the woman repeated. She extended her hand to the fire. With a flash the fire was incased in ice and was extinguished. 

The room fell into darkness for moment, but illuminated with an icy blue glow. The woman stood directly in front of Elora, "Child! You are the fire guardian, and because of that, you will be extinguished like fire!" And as her voice echoed through the room, Elora felt her arms turn to ice. 

Elora was being incased in ice slowly. 

Continued: [Chapter 11 - _A Forest Encounter_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133270



	11. Chapter 11

Harry stepped across the threshold into a dark room. The rooms' temperature severely dropped to what felt like negative 20 degrees Celsius. Harry wrapped his cloak around himself tighter as the door closed behind him. He held up his wand and shouted 'Luminous' to light the room. 

Waving his wand around the dark room, he found himself in a snow-covered forest. Trees all around Harry glistened with ice. There was no movement in the forest. Not even a breeze a make the branches of the pines sway. 

Harry walked down the path of the forest. The only sound was the sound of his footsteps, and the sound of his breath. The forest was deadly silent, and Harry got a quick chill (not from the cold) down his back. Harry felt as though someone was watching him. A quick rustling suddenly stopped Harry in his tracks. He held he wand high to illuminate the shadows in the trees... but there was nothing. Harry shook his head, thinking he's hearing things. 

He stepped forward just to fall on his butt. He hit something, or actually SOMEONE. Harry turned his gaze above him. A tall dark individual stood in front of him wearing a long silver cloak, his face hidden by a shadow casting from the hood of his cloak. Harry stood up and placed his hand on his sword, just in case he wanted to fight. 

The man lowered his hood and extended his hand to Harry, "Welcome to the Forest Vine. My name is Cecil. And who might you be?" 

Cecil smiled at Harry. The mans' hair was long, tied in a braid down his back, but he looked only a few years older than Harry. Harry smiled back and shook Cecil's hand, "My name is Harry. What did you say this place was?" 

"Forest Vine, Harry." Cecil replied, "You look cold. Would you like to join me for some tea?" 

Harry shook his head, "Although that sounds wonderful right about now. I must continue moving. A friend of mine was captured and I have a long way to go." Harry looked around the forest, "Although. I don't know which way I should go!" 

Cecil looked at Harry with a smile, "Who is your friend?" 

"Her name is Elora. She's about my height with brown hair past her shoulders. A pretty face, beautiful brown eyes. Oh! And she has a gold and silver bracelet around her right wrist, with a flame design embedded on it." Harry told him. 

Cecil laughed, "Sounds as though you like this girl." Harry coughed lightly, then Cecil continued, "I haven't seen this Elora girl, but I might be able to help you find her. Please Harry, join me for a moment at my cottage." 

Harry nodded and followed Cecil down the path of the forest. Soon they reached a medium-sized wood cottage. Cecil opened the door for Harry and when Harry entered, he automatically felt warm. A fire burned in the chimney loft in the center of the cottage. A table placed near the fire covered with sweets and hot tea tantalized Harrys' taste buds. Harry wondered if Cecil expected company. 

"Am I intruding on anything?" Harry asked Cecil as Cecil closed the door. 

Cecil took off his heavy cloak and hung it on a rack near the door. "No. I was just about to sit to read a book when I saw you enter the forest. I usually don't get company you see." 

"Ah, I see." Harry said, "Why do you live in the Maze exactly?" 

Cecil took Harry's cloak for him and placed it near his own, "Well Harry. As you probably already noticed, the Maze is made of a long corridor with thousands of doors on each side."

"Yes, I did notice that Cecil. What's behind all the doors?" Harry asked. 

Cecil led Harry towards the table and poured him a hot cup of tea. "Each door, Harry, is an entrance to different worlds. The one you entered is the 'Forest Vine'. I am the guardian of this forest. Been so since my father died." Cecil sat down and poured himself some tea. 

Harry sipped his tea and felt as though his insides defrosted, he looked over towards Cecil who was dropping some cubes of sugar into his own tea. "Cecil, do all the 'worlds' behind the Maze doors have a guardian like you?" 

Cecil laughed softly, "They have a guardian Harry. But many not as nice I am. A majority of the others are ruthless. Just be glad you entered my world. You could have easily ended up in the Desert Land, and met Magluck, the desert guardian. He would have buried you in few thousand feet of sand without saying a word." 

Harry's eyes widened and almost choked on a biscuit, "Well. My appetites gone. Cecil, you said you can help me find Elora. I don't know who it was who captured her, and I don't know why, but I do know that she probably doesn't have a lot of time. I MUST find her!" 

Cecil smiled, "I understand." Cecil rose from his seat, headed towards a large bookcase, grabbed a scroll off a shelf, and returned to the table. He handed the scroll to Harry. "This is a map of the Maze. Use your wand and this map to find your friend. Just ask the map where your friend is. That's it, although..." 

Harry unrolled the map, "Although?" 

Cecil cleared his throat, "Harry, the Maze is a dangerous place. A young boy like yourself shouldn't wonder off in these worlds without protection. That's why I'm asking if it were okay if I could come with you." 

"No problem Cecil. You can join me." Harry smiled at him. 

"All right!" Cecil exclaimed, "I mean.. thank you, Harry." 

Harry placed the map down on the table, looked at his closely. He could see the corridor of the Maze with its many rooms. The door Harry entered had been labeled 'Forest Vine'. Inside the room two marks labeled 'H' (for Harry) and 'C' (for Cecil) shone. 

"I'm guessing those blinking dots are us. Now... where is Elora?" Harry told no one in particular. Then suddenly the map rippled and moved to the right so that Harry and Cecil's locations were to the far left of the map and two other dots appeared. One labeled 'E' (for Elora) and another one that was labeled, 'I'. 

"The dot labeled 'E' must be Elora. But who's this other dot?" Harry asked himself. 

Cecil took a quick glance at the map and choked on his tea. "Iceabelle!" 

"Who is Iceabelle?" Harry looked at Cecil. 

Cecil grabbed the map from Harry, and looked at the map closely, "No no no! This is bad Harry. Harry, if your friend is with Iceabelle then she is in major trouble. We have to help her Harry! Iceabelle is the Ice Witch. She is a powerful being. I'm not sure your friend would stand a chance against her." 

Harry pushed his tea away and stood up, "Then let's go!" He headed to the door to grab his cloak. 

Cecil was right behind him. He handed Harry a heavier cloak from the rack. "You'll need this Harry." He then put on his own heavy cloak.

"Thank you Cecil." Harry said, and they were out the door quickly. Cecil held the map and pointed the way for Harry who held his wand for light. 

Continued: [Chapter 12 - _Tri-Elements_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133331



	12. Chapter 12

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" screamed Elora at the woman whose ice-cold glare stayed on Elora, who was slowly being covered in ice. 

The woman laughed, "I am Iceabelle, the Ice Witch and ruler of this domain. I can't let someone like you live, Elora. You could easily destroy me if your power got any stronger this!" Elora cried. 

"Tsk tsk girl. Crying won't solve a thing. Just relax and let yourself be in cased in my ice. Your power will grow stronger; so you must die." 

Elora struggled in the chair, she couldn't move her arms, and the ice was up to her chest. "Please stop struggling! You'll dream forever." Iceabelle laughed. 

Tears rolled down Elora's cheek, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Images ran through her mind, images of Hogwarts... Harry... her parents, and then her Grandma where a small dragon appeared out of a coil of fire by her side. Elora opened her eyes and looked up to Iceabelle, the ice up to her neck. "Know what I think?" 

"No. What do you think?" Iceabelle said with laughter in her voice. 

"I think... YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DREAMING!" Elora shouted as a giant blast of Fire surrounded her, melting the ice and burning the ropes so that Elora could stand. Iceabelle jumped back, "I underestimated your powers, Elora." 

"Well, too bad, you're not going to get a second chance." Elora responded to Iceabelle, and in her hand she formed a giant fire orb. 

Iceabelle formed an ice orb equal in size to Elora's in her hand. "You might have escaped my ice Elora. But I am still stronger than you, and you will perish." Iceabelle's ice orb grew twice the size than Elora's, and she threw the ice orb towards Elora.

"You have yet again underestimated one thing, Iceabelle." Elora snickered, "FIRE MELTS ICE!" Elora targeted Iceabelle's ice orb and in a strong, steady spiral of fire let her orb fly towards it. They hit and Iceabelle's ice orb melted on the spot. 

"No!" Iceabelle shouted. 

"Yes!" Elora responded, and dropped her hands down slowly to move the spiral of fire towards Iceabelle, who was soon trapped inside a cage of fire. 

Elora clapped her hands together excited that she easily defeated Isabelle. "Stupid woman." she said, sticking her tongue out at Iceabelle. 

The door of the room opening with a large BANG suddenly startled Elora. She turned to see who it was. Harry came rushing in, slipping and falling to the floor yelling "Elora! I've come to save you!" 

Elora laughed at Harry, and walked over to him. "Well. I am in no need to be saved, but thanks for trying Harry." Elora's gaze turned to the tall man following Harry. "Who's that?" Cecil helped Harry up off the floor. He turned to Elora, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "My name is Cecil, Guardian of Forest Vine. You must be Elora." Elora blushed and nodded, stumbling on her words, "Y-y-yes..." 

Cecil's gaze turned to Iceabelle who was trapped in a cage of fire. He looked at Elora and motioned his head to the fire cage, "Did you do that?" 

Elora nodded slightly, "Uh-huh." and moved her head slowly as Cecil walked over to Iceabelle and looked at her in the cage. 

"Well, well, Iceabelle," Cecil said, "What have you gotten yourself into now?" 

Iceabelle growled at Cecil, "If you would have helped me then maybe I wouldn't be in this cage!" 

"What does she mean Cecil?" Harry asked while wiping snow off his cloak. 

"Well Harry," Cecil chuckled, "Iceabelle and I used to be partners you see." He looked at Iceabelle, "But Iceabelle had other things on her mind. An evil man took over her mind and her powers; she was at his every will. When he disappeared, Iceabelle's heart was still cold, and she was bent upon concurring the Maze and then the Wizarding world. She needed to do one thing. Kill the other elemental guardians. They would be the only ones who would be able to stop her." 

Elora shook her head, "Wai-Wai-Waiiit! Elemental Guardians?" 

Cecil looked to Elora and nodded, "Yes Elora, the Elemental Guardians - Fire, Ice, Water, Forest, Air and Lightning - I'm guessing Elora, that you are the Fire Guardian." Elora looked at the Fire Guard around her right wrist, the flame design embedded on the silver grew larger. "And Iceabelle is the Ice Guardian?" she looked up at Cecil. 

"That's correct Elora. I'm the Forest Guardian. Harry over there seems to be the Lightning Guardian." Cecil responded. 

Elora turned to face Harry, and her gaze quickly shot to the sword sheathed by his side. She smiled. Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight grin, "Nothing I can't handle." 

Cecil walked up to Elora and Harry, smiled at Elora then looked at Harry. "Harry, like Elora has the Fire Guard so must you have a guard. The only way to get the Lightning Guard is to find the right door in the Maze that corresponds to your elemental power. You'll know which one it is. Right now, I'm guessing Elora has to do something." 

Elora snapped her fingers, "That's right! Cecil," she looked at Cecil. "I have to find the fire dragon. I don't know why, I just know I have to." 

Cecil pointed to the chimney loft behind Iceabelle and the fire cage. "That's the fastest way. But you have to go alone." 

Elora looked at the chimney loft and nodded, "I-I understand." She started to walk towards it, and then she stopped. She turned and walked to Harry, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Harry. Thank you for coming for me." 

Harry smiled and blushed, stuttering as he talked, "Ne-Ne-No problem." 

Elora smiled back and walked towards the chimney loft again. 

"Wait Elora!" Cecil shouted to her, "Take the cage out from around Iceabelle. I'll restrain her with my power. You'll need the strength to travel to your room." 

Elora nodded and waved her hand towards the cage, the fire cage disappeared and vines bound Iceabelle. "Thank you Cecil," Elora said, then she disappeared in a spiral of fire into the chimney. 

Continued: [Chapter 13 - _Hot Water_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133334



	13. Chapter 13

Elora entered a dark room, the same room she was in the UY room. The room that she and Harry saw. She called out into the empty area; "Hello?" just to hear her echo. 

Then a thunderous roar nearly shook her to the ground. From the darkness a fire gathered in front of her. The figure of a dragon appeared, it was a little larger than she and Harry had seen it before. Elora gained her balance, and reached out to the dragon. "What do you want of me?" 

The dragon spread its fiery wings, the same roar thundered, a deep voice ran through her head "I want you to remember..." 

"Remember what?" Elora said quietly. 

"Remember who you are." the voice replied, "Remember who we once were."

The Dragon's snout touched Elora's finger, and although the heat of the fire should have burned, Elora felt warm. She stroked the dragon on the neck, and spoke to it softly, "I remember." 

"Then tell the others; bring them together. Evil will not prevail." The thundering voice stopped. The Dragon's fiery eyes looked at Elora, and it disappeared into a spiral of fire, entering the bracelet around Elora's wrist. 

"I will." Elora said stroking the glowing bracelet, "The Guardians will unite." 

* * *

Harry and Cecil walked down the corridor of the Maze. Harry looked at each door they passed while Cecil looked at him strangely repeating "Feel anything?", Harry always shook his head. 

"This is hopeless!" Harry groaned. 

"Don't loose hope Harry. You will know which door is yours." Cecil comforted him. 

"How do you know I'm the one? Just because I could create this sword doesn't mean I'm this 'Lightning Guardian' you speak of!" Harry shouted to Cecil. 

Cecil shook his head. "Harry, I am almost certain that you are one of us. Now, what about this one?" Cecil pointed to a door, Harry just shook his head. "Concentrate Harry!" Cecil barked, "Unless you believe you won't find it." 

Harry suddenly stopped on spot. Cecil stopped with him. "Cecil?" 

Cecil quickly looked at him, "What is it Harry? Do you feel something?"

"I don't feel 'something', Cecil," Harry said, "But I do SEE SOMETHING!" 

Directly in front of them water rushed towards their position, it hit them with a terrific force. Pushing them both back 10 feet before subsiding. 

"What in the world was that!" Harry shouted, coughing up some water. Cecil gained his balance and pushed the hair that fell onto his face, "Tsutsami (Soot-sah-mee), the Water Guardian." 

Continued: [Chapter 14 - _Lightning Room_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133341



	14. Default Chapter Title

"Tsunami??" Harry repeated, "Isn't that a tidal wave of some sort?" 

Cecil helped Harry onto his feet, "No Harry. It's pronounced 'Soot-sah-mee' but spelled T-s-u-t-s-a-m-i, I guess it does sound like Tsunami. Quite a coincidence; A Tsunami being a 30 foot high tidal wave that can flatten a beach town in 20 seconds, and Tsutsami being a water guardian being able to squish YOU in 20 seconds." Cicl laughs then calms to see Harry isn't laughing, he clears his throat. 

A soft clicking of high heel shoes gets louder as a figure wearing a blue dress, blue shoes, and a cloak that turns different shades of blue in the light comes closer. "Who trespasses near my domain?!" the shout of a figure, her voice rough but sweet, notices Cecil and Harry. 

Cecil and Harry, both standing in a puddle of water, show themselves to Tsutsami. "I am Cecil, Forest Guardian." Cecil speaks first, "My friend here is Harry Potter." 

"Harry Potter?" Tsutsami's gaze turns to Harry, "Ah. I see. The young child who defeated Voldemort as a baby. How did you get into the Maze, Harry?" 

Harry looked at Tsutsami, her cloak changed waved colours from light blue to navy continuously, rippling around her blue highlighted black hair, "My friend Elora and I traveled here from Hogwarts." 

"And who is this Elora?" Tsutsami asked. 

Cecil replied to her, "Elora, apparently, is the Fire Guardian. She defeated Iceabelle, who is wrapped in my vines in her room right now. Elora is off on another adventure, but Harry here is looking for his room, Lightning." 

"Lightning?" Tsutsami gasped, staring at the Lightning sword sheathed at Harry's side, and his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Well Harry, you have a special task at hand. I'll help you to find your room. Come now, this way." She led them forward walking over the puddles of water, the puddles seemed to disappear as she left them. 

Around 5 minutes later they stopped in front of a rubber door. "Here we are!" Tsutsami smiled. 

Harry touched the door and when he felt nothing he asked, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Harry." Tsutsami told him, "The Lightning Guardian before you thought it best to encase the Lightning room door with rubber so that the Lightning wouldn't escape. My domain is just a ways away, and you know Electricity flows well through water." 

Cecil slapped his forehead, "That's right! I can be so stupid sometimes." 

Harry looked at Cecil, "Huh?" 

"Oh don't worry now Harry." Cecil said, "Open the door." 

Harry looked at the door, there was no handle; "There's no handle! How do I open it?" 

Tsutsami rolled her eyes, "I guess you wouldn't know now would you? All right, it's quite easy. See this hole in the door, shaped like a sword?" Tsutsami showed the embed, or hole, cut in the rubber encased door that was shaped like a sword. 

Harry nodded, and touched the handle of his sword, "You mean my sword goes in there, and the door will open?" 

"BINGO!" Tsutsami shouted, "The kid's a bright one! (No pun intended.)" 

Harry nodded at Tsutsami. He unsheathed his sword and placed it carefully into the sword formation on the door. The lightning in the blade calmed to a snake-like line and the door clicked, opening a few centimeters. Yellow light pulsated through the crac between the door and the doorframe, a fluttering of wings could be heard and beautiful song echoed through the halls. "What is that?" 

Cecil hummed to himself, "That's the song of your shadow spirit." 

Tsutsami slapped Cecil on the arm, "Don't tell him! Let it be a surprise!" 

Cecil's eyes narrowed at Tsutsami, he growled "Fine then." Cecil pushed Harry to the door, "Go on Harry. He's waiting for you." Harry gazed through the crack of the door while extending his hand to the door, and pushed it open.

Continued: [Chapter 15 - _Pheonix of Light_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133359



	15. Default Chapter Title

Once Harry stepped past the rubber door, the yellow glow which flickered dissappeared, and the room was left dark. As Harry closed the door behind him he felt the sword he had placed in the door appear back into its scabbard at his side. Harry panned the dark room. The only light that was given was a beam of wavy light casting down upon a pedastol in the center of the room, right in front of Harry.

Harry walked towards the light. A small item placed on the pedastol came into focus. The item was a ring, a gold ring with a lightning bolt embedded on around it. The lightning bolt disappeared, and appeared, like lightning would in the Muggle World. Harry picked up the ring and looked at it, rotating it around.

"This ring must be my guard, the 'Lightning Guard'." Harry hummed to himself, "Well. I guess it'll do." Harry slipped the ring on his middle finger on his wand hand.

The ring started to pulsate a yellow glow as it settled on his finger. The lightning bolt started to station itself, then it exited the confined area of the ring and shot straight up above Harry's head. The lightning bolt spun in circles and started to form the image of a giant bird: A Pheonix! Harry stared at the Lightning Pheonix (a giant bird made of pure electricity) and the Pheonix stared back. 

As it flapped it's wings lightning bolts shot out randomly. It's tail feathers waved behind it. The Pheonix lowered itself to stand on the pedastol and it's lightning wings folded against it's body. It lowered its head to get a better look at Harry. Harry soon stood fact-to-face with the Pheonix.

A heavy thunderous voice rang through Harry's head, "A boy?"

Harry concluded to himself that the voice was that of the Pheonix. He answered the Pheonix with a gulp, "Uhm, yes.. sir. My name is Harry Potter."

"I know who you are, Harry Potter." the voice said, "My last master was strong and much older than you. Why can a boy, Harry Potter, enter the Lightning Room and put on the Lightning Guard without being DEAD?"

Harry, although unsure, replied to the Pheonix "I have the sword, Pheonix. I am your new master."

The Pheonix lifted it's head spreading it's wing, and let out a loud screech, "A boy will NEVER be my master!"

Harry's eyes narrowed to the Pheonix, "Tough Luck! I didn't choose to be your master. I didn't choose for my family to die, and for me to live with the Dursley's, and for Voldemort to... well. Things just HAPPEN. For what reason - No One Knows!"

The room became quiet. The Pheonix folded its wings at its side, and gazed at Harry yet again. "I have heard of your encounters with Voldemort, Harry Potter. If it was destined for us to be one, then I shall not complain. It is destiny, Harry Potter, which makes things happen. Only it knows. Whatever it has in store for us, whether fate wants us, we cannot change that."

"Thank you." Harry said, "Now will you help me?"

The Pheonix nodded its head. "I shall, Harry Potter." Then as the Pheonix changed back into a lightning bolt and disappeared into Harry's ring, the song Harry had heard before he entered the room echoed throughout the room. The darkness of the room changed to light.

Harry still stood in the room, but now he could that it was giagantic, decorated with tapestries of storms and the Lightning Pheonix. The Pheonix's voice went through Harry's head again, "Rejoin the others, Harry Potter. You will return here again."

Harry nodded and turned to the door which swung open as Harry closed in on it. He exited the room to stand between Cecil and Tsutsami as the door closed behind him. "Well?" Tsutsami asked.

Harry raised his hand to show Tsutsami and Cecil the ring, "It's done. Now, let's find Elora."

"No need to, Harry." came the echoed voice of Elora, they turned around to see Elora appearing from a cyclone of fire in front of them. "I know what we must do now." 

Continued: [Chapter 16 - _Air, Ho!_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=133881



	16. Default Chapter Title

"So this is Elora." Tsutsami said, giving Elora the 'elevator gaze', "Okay, Elora. What is it you have in mind?"

"Who's she?" Elora asked Harry, giving a short nudge of her head in Tsutsami's direction.

"Oh," Harry said, "Elora, this is Tsutsami. She's the Water Guardian."

Elora looked at Tsutsami again and nodded, "Uh huh. Well, we have to gather together all the Elemental Guardians - Fire, Ice, Water, Forest, Air and Lightning - but we only have five of the six so far. Cecil, where's the Air guardian?"

Cecil stood still as everyone turned to him, "What? You think I know where every guardian is?" They all nodded, and then Cecil sighed and took out the map of the Maze. "Now let's see. Here we are, and Iceabelle's in her room, and where would the Air guardian be?"

Suddenly the map rippled and moved. The letters symbolizing themselves on the map disappeared and soon an uncharted area of the map appeared, with a dot in a room and a letter 'V' near it. Harry craned his neck over to see what was happening. When he saw the 'V' he gasped, "That isn't who I think it is, is it?"

Cecil shrugged his shoulders, "Harry. It can by far be anyone whose name starts with a 'V'. I asked the map where the Air guardian was and this is my answer. The 'V' must be the Air guardian. Now let's get a move on people. Our destination is on the other side of the Maze."

"We have to bring Iceabelle with us, whether or not we're all on her death list." Elora said.

Harry looked at Elora. Seeing that Elora's expression was serious, he nodded and looked to Cecil and Tsutsami, who both disagreed with bring Iceabelle. "If we must," Cecil said, "I'll fetch her."

Cecil gave Harry the map and whispered, "Hold this." Then he set off to get Iceabelle.

When Cecil vanished from sight down the Maze hall, Elora could feel Tsutsami staring at her. "What is it?" Elora shouted to Tsutsami.

Tsutsami shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all. It's just; you ARE the fire guardian, right?"

Elora nodded and raised her right hand to show Tsutsami the Fire Guard, "Yes indeed, Tsutsami. I am the fire guardian. Got a problem with that?

Tsutsami backed away a little, hearing the serious tone in Elora's voice, "None at all, Elora. It's just -"

Elora rolled her eyes, "It's just what? Speak up!"

"Well," Tsutsami started, "There's never been a female Fire Guardian before. The rest were all, well.. male. It's just a real surprise."

Elora stared at Tsutsami, "What do you mean 'never been a female Fire Guardian before'? I'm female, I'm the Fire Guardian, now live with it!"

Tsutsami laughed, "Well, I dear say Elora. Whether or not you're female, you do have the attitude that a Fire Guardian should have."

Harry laughed as well. Elora gave them both an evil look, but then joined in and they all laughed together. Their laughter soon broke short when they heard a scream... it was Cecil!

"Cecil!" Elora shouted, rushing down the hall with Tsutsami and Harry close behind. When they got to the Ice Room they stopped to see the floor covered in ice and Cecil pinned to the adjacent wall with his body covered in ice. "Cecil!" Elora shouted again, rushing up to Cecil who was still conscience, "Are you okay? Where's Iceabelle?"

Cecil caught his breath and looked at Elora, "I-I'm fine. Iceabelle... Iceabelle escaped. I told her we were going to find the Air Guardian. She broke from my vines and incased me in this ice, then she ran off. I'm betting she went to get the Air guardian before us, that way she can trap us."

Harry stepped up the Cecil, "Then we have to get there first!"

Elora wiped a few tears from her face then looked up, with her usual serious face, "Right! I'll melt the ice then we can all go."

"Elora," Cecil whispered, "I'm weak from fighting with Iceabelle. I won't be much help if I were to fight her again. After you free me, I'd like to stay here and rest."

Elora nodded. She melted the ice into water, then Tsutsami cleared the water from the floor as Elora and Harry helped Cecil to sit on the floor. Elora knelt by Cecil, "Cecil. You're gonna be all right. We'll come to get you when we catch Iceabelle, and find the Air guardian."

Cecil looked up at Elora and smiled, "You're a born leader Elora, just like Harry. I'll be waiting for all five of you here. Now go, before Iceabelle wins."

Elora stood up and nodded, "Right! Let's go. Harry, Tsutsami... you two ready?"

Tsutsami nodded, "I've always been ready for something like this."

Harry walked up to Elora, "Elora, are you gonna be okay."

Elora smiled at Harry; "I'll be fine. Now, let's go. We've got some Iceabelle butt to beat!"

Continued: [Chapter 17 - _Ice Demise_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=134695



	17. Default Chapter Title

Harry, Elora, and Tsutsami walked down the long hall of the Maze. They came to a corner and turned. "We're going the right way." Harry said looking at the map, "We should turn right at a fork coming up."

"I'm getting a bad feeling." Elora murmured.

"I don't feel a thing." Tsutsami responded to her, but soon they all were forced back into the wall by a strong wind. 

Elora screamed painfully as the wind held her up against the wall. The same was for Tsutsami and Harry. Their arms were pinned against the wall, so Harry couldn't reach his sword.

"Elora, are you okay?" Harry said while trying to force himself forward. 

Elora gasped for breath, "Hard... to... breath, but.. I... should be fine, Harry. Tsutsami... how you doing?" Tsutsami growled, "I'll be fine. This must be the power of the Air -"

Tsutsami was interrupted when a voice echoed through the halls, "Wind Guardian!"

Elora, Harry, and Tsutsami fell to the ground. They all caught their breath and looked down the hall. "Who are you?" shouted Elora, "Why did you do that?"

The voice replied to Elora, "It's 'WIND' Guardian! Everyone calls me the 'Air' Guardian. It's not PROPER you know?"

Tsutsami stood up and laughed, "We call you that because you can take our breath away. Literally."

"Be Quiet!" the voice shouted, "I will tell you when you can speak."

"Oh shut up already!" Elora shouted, "Show your self!"

The hall was quiet for a moment. Then a wind started to pick up, dust collected a few feet in front of Elora into a tornado, and a figure appeared within the cyclone shape.

The figure was of a small girl around four feet five inches, her hair short and black cut near her ears. She had blue eyes hiding behind glassed and wore a blue cloak designed with white clouds. "Are you the Ai-I mean, Wind Guardian?" Harry asked, gawking at the girl.

The girl nodded, "My name is Velicity."

Tsutsami pushed Harry back, "Hey twerp! What gives you the right to order me around, eh?"

Before Velicity could respond to Tsutsami, Elora stepped in front of Velicity and gave Tsutsami an evil stare. "Tsutsami, be nice!"

"Yeah Tsutsami." Harry said, "You did the same to Cecil and I."

Tsutsami gave a low growl. "You must be Elora." Velicity said.

Elora turned around, "Yes I am. How did you know?"

Velicity smiled, "Iceabelle told me that you're the leader, so I expected you'd be bossing your friends around."

Elora coughed lightly, "Um.." Tsutsami laughed.

"Velicity," Harry said, "Did you meet Iceabelle? Where is she now?"

Velicity giggled. Tsutsami growled and pushed Elora aside, "Talk, small fry or you'll get a drench of a life time!" But before Tsutsami could touch Velicity, Velicity disappeared just like she appeared.

"Velicity?" Elora shouted, "Please come back. Tsutsami didn't mean it." Before Elora could say more she was pinned against the wall (again) but this time with icicles, one cutting through her shoulder. "Argh!" shouted Elora painfully.

"Elora!" Harry shouted. He tried to pull the icicles off, but no luck.

"Iceabelle!" Tsutsami growled, "Don't be a wimp! Fight like woman!" Her shout echoed down the hall.

From an ice crystal formation some feet away from Elora, Harry, and Tsutsami, Iceabelle appeared with Velicity at her side. "Tsutsami. Why should I fight? It's more pleasurable this way!"

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Velicity shouted at Iceabelle. 

"Shut up, brat. You've done your job. Now let me do mine!" Iceabelle said while pushing Velicity away.

Harry still tried to free Elora from the icicles, blood now showing through her cloak where she was cut. "Velicity." Elora gasped, "Hear me, Velicity. Help us."

Velicity's head turned to Elora, then to Iceabelle and to Elora again. She nodded then turned to Iceabelle, "Iceabelle?"

Iceabelle growled, "What do you want?"

Velicity extended her arm to the side; "I want YOU to shut up!" Velicity waved her arm forward with great force, and with it a strong wave of wind forced Iceabelle back into a wall, rendering her unconscience.

"Good job, twerp!" Tsutsami laughed.

Velicity smiled, then ran up to Elora and Harry. "Are you okay?" asked Velicity.

Elora smiled down at Velicity; "I'll be fine. Thank you Velicity. You made the right choice. Now stand back."

Harry, Velicity, and Tsutsami stepped back. Elora closed her eyes. Soon Elora's body was surrounded by fire, the ice that pinned her to the wall melted. "Wow!" Velicity exclaimed, "You're the Fire Guardian?"

Elora fell to the ground softly and smiled at Velicity, "Yes, Velicity. I'm the Fire Guardian."

"Cool!" Velicity shouted.

Harry laughed then introduced himself, "Velicity, I'm Harry Potter."

Velicity turned to Harry, "No way! THE Harry Potter!!"

It was Elora's turn to laugh, "He's just a normal guy Velicity. He's also the Lightning Guardian. Tsutsami here is the Water Guardian. You'll meet the Forest Guardian soon, his name is Cecil."

Velicity smiled brightly at Harry, "Can I get your autograph?"

Harry laughed again. He was interrupted when Elora and Tsutsami walked around him toward Iceabelle, still unconscience on the floor. "How are we going to bind her? She got through Cecil's vines, what else will hold her better?" asked Tsutsami.

"Easy!" Velicity exclaimed while running up to them, "Iceabelle was strong against the vines. Use something she's weak against."

"That's ingenious, Velicity. How old did you say you were?" Elora said, smiling at Velicity.

"I didn't," Velicity replied, "but I'm eleven if you want to know."

"Wow!" Harry laughed, "Did you just start at Hogwarts?"

Velicity looked bewildered at Harry, "What's a 'Hogwarts'?"

Harry's mouth fell right open. Elora patted Velicity on the head, "We'll tell you later."

Continued: [Chapter 18 - _Darkness Appears_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=135798



	18. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This was a real fun chapter to write. It took a lot of imagination on my part to actually bring in 'the bad guy'. ^_^ Hope you like what I wrote; And please leave a review, I love to read what you think about the chapters.

* * *

Harry, Elora, Tsutsami, Velicity and Iceabelle (Iceabelle's hands were tied with a rope of fire) walked back to where they left Cecil. Elora's shoulder where she had been cut during the fight with Iceabelle was wrapped in cloth torn from her cloak. They all laughed at jokes Velicity had told them.

"Elora?" Velicity asked.

"Yes Velicity." Elora smiled.

"What's Hogwarts?" Velicity smiled back to her.

"Well Velicity. Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches." Elora said, "Students usually start when they hit eleven. I'm another story. I started just this year and well, I'm 16."

"It doesn't make a difference." Harry said, "You had an excuse. Dumbledore couldn't get a message to you, he didn't even know where you were."

Elora smiled, "I guess. I just wish I could have started when you did, Harry. That way we would have known each other longer."

"We know each other now Elora. That's all that counts, and in the few weeks I've known you, it feels like I've known you all my life." Harry said.

Elora blushed, "Th-Thank you Harry."

Tsutsami hummed, "I see a little 'spark' appearing between you two."

Velicity giggled, "Elora. Are we there yet?"

Elora took her gaze off Harry and looked around, "Almost, Velicity. I think it's just around this corner." Then suddenly Elora stopped in her tracks. "Everyone. Hide!"

"Why, Elora?" Tsutsami asked.

"'Cause I can't move!" Elora responded. Indeed she looked frozen in place; a black mass, like gas, circled around her. Soon Harry's scar started to hurt, and he screamed in pain, leaning against the wall, then he, Tsutsami, and Velicity were in the same state as Elora.

"Harry!" Elora shouted, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Harry's scar still pounded in pain, "My scar. My head is pounding. This only happens when... Oh NO!"

In front of the frozen group, in a cyclone of black gas, a tall man in a black cloak appeared before them. "What?" Harry exclaimed, "That's NOT Voldemort! Then why..."

"Silence!" the roaring voice of the man echoed through the halls. He waved his hand once towards Elora. She screamed in pain. The fire ropes that held Iceabelle disappeared, and she ran to stand beside the dark man.

"Who are you?" screamed Elora, "Why are you doing this?"

The man stayed silent as he walked towards Elora. He brushed his hand against Elora's cheek and grinned, "My dear! You're strong, but you do have a weakness. I see darkness inside of you, you hold a part of me inside you. You'll be perfect!"

"Perfect for what? Get your grimy hands off of her!" Harry shouted.

The man's glare shot to Harry, "Potter? Well, well. What fun! If only I could kill you now. You've caused me so much torment, for such a small boy. Fortunately for you, I need you alive."

Harry looked into the man's eyes. Suddenly he got a cold chill, "You are Voldemort!"

The man laughed, "My outer appearance is that of the Shadow Guardian, Gaelen. When he was exiled from the Maze, he came to my side. His powers were strong, so I took over his body. But now, I'm searching for a stronger power." Voldemort-in-Gaelen looked towards Elora, "And you child, are perfect. I feel your power is strong, and with the darkness inside of you, you will not fight me."

Tsutsami growled, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Voldemort-in-Gaelen sneered towards Tsutsami; "I'd kill you all if you weren't all a very important piece of my plan."

"I wanna go home!" Velicity cried.

"Shut up, brat!" Voldemort-in-Gaelen barked.

"Don't you talk to her that way!" Elora shouted. She was soon disciplined by a slap across the face by Iceabelle.

"You cannot talk to my Lord like that." Iceabelle sneered, with a slight grin on her face.

Elora's eyes narrowed to Iceabelle; "If I were able to move, I'd fry your face off!"

Iceabelle laughed, "Ooh! I'm so scared!"

"Iceabelle!" Voldemort-in-Gaelen shouted.

Iceabelle curtsied, "Yes my Lord?"

"Take the Water and Wind Guardians to where the Forest Guardian lies. I want Harry to see me take over this girl's body." Voldemort-in-Gaelen sneered to Harry.

"Yes my Lord." Iceabelle said and in an instant she, Tsutsami and Velicity disappeared in cones of ice.

The black gas holding Harry and Elora frozen in place started to shape into rope, tying itself around their bodies. Their arms were bound to their sides by the rope, their legs were free but Harry couldn't move.

"I say we make a run for it the moment we are able to." Harry suggested silently to Elora.

Elora didn't respond. Her gaze was locked with that of Voldemort-in-Gaelen's. It was as if they were having a staring contest.

"It's no use Potter." Voldemort-in-Gaelen sneered, "She's mine now."

Continued: [Chapter 19 - _Underwraps_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=136037



	19. Default Chapter Title

Elora found herself standing in darkness; it was her own mind she was in. Voldemort, pale faced with cold eyes and no facial expression, stood a few feet in front of her. Elora screamed to him, "Where have you taken me?"

Voldemort's deep snicker echoed, "You're in your own mind, child. This is where you're most vulnerable. This is where you're gonna be mine."

"My own mind?" Elora whispered, "That's impossible."

"It's possible. Anything's possible, you should know that by now." Voldemort hissed, "Now child. We fight!"

Before Elora could say anything more Voldemort sent a beam of black light (I know it isn't possible to have 'black light', but it's just a description) towards her. The beam hit her, winding her as she crashed to the floor.

Voldemort laughed, "You can't win. As long as there is a part of me inside of you, I can control all this easy. Girl, you're no match for me. Give up! Then maybe you'll live."

Elora moaned and got to her feet, "No."

"What was that?" Voldemort hissed. 

Elora turned her head; her eyes narrowed slightly, and growled "I said NO!"

"Then you shall die." Voldemort said while sending another shot towards Elora.

Elora quickly lay a counter-attack; Her arms extended forward, the Fire Guard on her wrist glowing furiously. The fire beam she sent hit Voldemort's shadow beam dead on. 

Voldemort growled; "Make this easy on yourself, girl!"

"Why should I?" Elora responded, "What's your plan? What do you want with us?"

"You're vital to my plan," Voldemort started, "I need all the Elemental Guardians to take over the world. The elements are what control the world, if I can control them, then the world will be mine. But you child, you are the Fire Guardian. You're the center of everything."

"So you decided to take over my body?" Elora sneered, "Taking over the body of an innocent girl isn't what I would have expected from the great Voldemort."

Voldemort smirked, "I expected the Fire Guardian to be a man. I was shocked to find that you were a girl, the first moment you entered the Maze. I've been watching you and Potter. I sent your own reflections after you."

"Cute trick. Having the Shadow Guardian's powers means that you can control shadows. But you know what? There's one shadow you can't control!" Elora sneered.

"Which would that be?" Voldemort said, while his beam overcame Elora's by inches.

"MINE!" Elora shouted, her beam turning into a dragon's head, growing stronger and overpowering Voldemort's beam. Elora's beam neared Voldemort's position, but it passed right through him.

Voldemort stood with his arms folded across his chest, he snickered; "I underestimate you."

"What?" Elora exclaimed, "Why didn't it work?"

"While I kept you busy with our little fight I dug deeper into your mind. I found the part of me hidden deep within you, and it's growing." Voldemort's evil laugh rang through her head.

Elora shook her head, "No! It can't be!" Then Elora was once again bound by a black mass. 

Voldemort walked up to her and wiped the tears from her face, "No one can save you now." 

* * *

"Hang in there Elora." Harry said while watching the staring contest between Elora and Voldemort-in-Gaelen.

Soon the black ropes around Elora disappeared. Both Voldemort-in-Gaelen and Elora fell to their knees. 

"Elora?" Harry asked, "Are you alright?"

Elora lifted turned her head to Harry and extending her arm towards him, forced Harry was back against the wall with a black of fire surrounded by a black gas.

"She's gone, Potter", came Elora's voice deepened with that of Voldemort's, "Now my plan can come to an end." 

Continued: [Chapter 20 - _The Prophecy_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=137120



	20. Default Chapter Title

"Let her go!" Harry screamed to Voldemort-in-Elora.

Voldemort-in-Elora charged over to Harry, bringing one hand to Harry neck, and lifting him off the ground. "Potter. If you weren't the Lightning Guardian, I'd kill you on the spot. Be grateful!" Then he let go of Harry and walked a few paces away.

Harry coughed, "I would have though better of the great Voldemort."

Voldemort-in-Elora laughed; "That's what your friend said too, in her own mind. She's trapped there right now. No one can help her, no one will. Soon she'll fade away and her full power will be mine." Voldemort-in-Elora grinned while balling his fists as black and red flames sprouted from between his fingers (or her fingers).

"And what happens to Gaelen?" Harry sneered.

Voldemort-in-Elora gazed over to Gaelen, who lay on the ground; "Gaelen is dead. He is nothing but a rotting corpse. His power is in this body now. As soon as I destroy the girl's soul, the full power of Shadow and Fire will combine. Shadow Fire; Can you imagine it?"

"We will destroy you, Voldemort. Elora is strong. She'll find a way out." Harry said, straightening his posture, though still tied in the black rope.

Voldemort-in-Elora hissed toward Harry; "Be quiet Potter, or I'll cut you tongue out with your own sword! Now, off to the Fire Room to complete my plan."

Soon Voldemort-in-Elora and Harry disappeared amongst black flames.

Harry found himself floating, still tied, in the same room he had been in when he was with Elora in the UY Room, and she disappeared. This was where he and Elora first saw the fire dragon together. Iceabelle stood in front of a cage of ice, which held Velicity, Tsutsami, and Cecil.

"Harry! Elora!" Velicity screamed, "You escaped from Voldemort!"

"Not exactly." Harry said, looking towards Voldemort-in-Elora. The cloak Elora wore was now replaced with a dark cloak made of black gas and fire.

Voldemort-in-Elora looked to Iceabelle; "Iceabelle! Place Potter here in with the others."

"Psh." Iceabelle exclaimed, "I'm not taking orders from you! Who do you think you are?"

Voldemort-in-Elora sneered towards Iceabelle; "I am Voldemort!"

"Oh really?" Iceabelle laughed, "Prove it!"

Before Iceabelle could say anything more, she was forced to the ground by a ball of black fire. The black fire was extremely hot, but not too strong. It burned part of Iceabelle's cloak, but she extinguished the flickering black mass on her cloak with ice before it could move any farther.

"I shall destroy you if you talk back to me again, Iceabelle. You know I can." Voldemort-in-Elora hissed.

Iceabelle nodded. She stood up and ran to get Harry and said "I'm sorry, My Lord," while she placed Harry in the ice cage with the others.

Once Harry entered the cage the roped around him disappeared, but so did his sword. "What the?" Harry exclaimed.

"Voldemort placed an enchantment around the cage. We can't use our powers." Cecil said, "So I'm guessing Voldemort took over Elora?"

"No duh Sherlock!" Tsutsami sneered, "What was your first clue?"

"Oh shut up Tsutsami!" Harry shouted, "I can't think if you two are constantly bickering!"

Velicity started to cry. Harry knelt down beside her and comforted her, "I'm sorry Velicity. I didn't mean to shout."

"It's not that." Velicity said under tears, "Elora! What's going to happen to her? What's going to happen to us?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." Harry said.

"The prophecy." Cecil said.

"The prophecy?" Harry repeated, his gaze turning to Cecil. "What 'prophecy'?"

"Yeah, Sherlock! You seem to know everything, what's this 'prophecy' you're talking about?" Tsutsami hissed, holding Velicity's hand. All their attention turned to Cecil.

Cecil cleared his throat; "There's an old prophecy that I was told by my father before he died. He told me 'Shadows will turn to Fire. Ice will embrace it. The Winds, Waters, and Forests will be lost to Lightning, bringing forth the ultimate elemental: The Light that shines through Darkness.'"

"Coooool." Velicity exclaimed, "What does it mean?"

"Well. It seems to be telling the story of what's happening now. Prophecies' such as that are always clues. Let's see now, 'Shadows will turn to Fire'. Well, Gaelen was the Shadow Guardian, who was taken over by Voldemort, and now Voldemort has Elora who's the Fire Guardian, and the two powers are now merged. In other words, Voldemort now has the power of Fire and Shadow." Harry pondered.

"'Ice will embrace it'." Tsutsami said, "Iceabelle is on Voldemort's side. Jeez! That was easy. See Cecil, I can be smart too!"

Cecil snickered, "We'll see Tsutsami."

"Now," Harry said, "What's the next part of the prophecy Cecil?"

"'The Winds, Waters, and Forests will be lost to Lightning, bringing forth the ultimate elemental." Cecil said, "I don't see what it means, though."

Harry hummed, repeating the part of the prophecy gradually. "The Winds, Waters, and Forests will be lost to Lightning. Well, I'm 'Lightning'. So is it saying I have to kill you guys? GOD! I hope not!"

"I know!" Velicity screamed, "You don't have to destroy 'us' Harry, being 'lost' doesn't mean being 'dead'. It just means that we - the Wind, Water, and Forest Guardians - have to give Harry, the Lightning our power. Therefore bringing forth the ultimate elemental."

Tsutsami patted Velicity on the head, "By Joe! She's got it!"

"One problem though." Cecil sighed, "The enchantment around this cage means we can't use our powers, remember? So how in the world are we going to give Harry our power?"

"Oh. And you just couldn't shut up for moment? You just HAD to say that? Bringing all our hopes down now, eh?" Tsutsami sneered to Cecil.

"Well I'm right aren't I?" Cecil hissed back to Tsutsami, "Can't you just THINK for a moment. You're no help in this situation if you just complain!"

"Oh, that's it! YOU CROSSED THE LINE BUDDY!" Tsutsami shouted as she started to charge after Cecil. Harry and Velicity stepped between them, Velicity facing Tsutsami and Harry facing Cecil.

"Stop it!" Velicity and Harry said in unison.

"If we fight, we'll never win the war again Voldemort." Harry said. "Now just try to think about a way we can solve this."

"Harry." Velicity whispered.

"Not now Velicity." Harry said, his gaze locked with that of Cecil's.

"Harry!" Velicity repeated.

"What is it Velicity!" Harry said turning and looking down to Velicity. 

Velicity held a small charm pin, circular with a picture of the sky (the clouds actually moving by on it) in the center, in her hands. "Harry, this is the Wind Guard. I figured it out. The charms are a key to our power. If you have them, then we can give you our power."

Harry took the charm pin from Velicity, "I forgot all about the Guards. Tsutsami, Cecil, will you give me your Guards as well?"

"Why, sure Harry." Tsutsami said while taking off a blue necklace from around her neck and giving it to Harry, "But what good are they if we're in this cage?"

Cecil handed Harry a small earring made of wood wrapped in small green vines, "Whatever Voldemort is planning, he'll need us out of this cage. That'll be the time to set our plan into action."

"What's our plan exactly?" Tsutsami asked.

"I would think that to be obvious right about now, Tsutsami. Are you sure you're not BLONDE?" Cecil said.

"Well maybe blonde roots, but... HEY!" Tsutsami growled to Cecil.

Harry turned to Tsutsami; "Don't you even think about it."

Tsutsami calmed herself, "Okay. So, what's the plan?"

"When Voldemort and Iceabelle let us out of the cage, the second the enchantment is taken off of us, we give out powers to Harry through our Guards." Velicity said, looking up to Tsutsami.

Tsutsami patted Velicity on the head; "What would I do without you?"

"Humph." Cecil exclaimed. "Here comes Voldemort herself... I mean himself, and with his lackey Iceabelle."

Harry quickly placed all the guards into his pocket. They all turned to the cage door, where indeed Voldemort-in-Elora and Iceabelle stopped in front of it. Iceabelle waved her hand and the cage door disappeared. "Alright, everyone out!" Iceabelle said.

When they stepped out of the cage, black flickering flames acting as rope bound them all. But the enchantment was still around them. Voldemort-in-Elora hissed, "Iceabelle. You know what to do."

"Yes, my lord." Iceabelle said. She waved her hand as Velicity, Tsutsami, Cecil and Harry were forced forward. 

Harry looked to Voldemort-in-Elora; "Elora. If you can hear me, fight! I know you can win!"

"Stop trying, Potter." Voldemort-in-Elora hissed, "If it means anything to you, I promise that what will happen to you all soon will hurt just as much as what she's going through right now." Voldemort-in-Elora grinned slightly.

Harry growled at Voldemort-in-Elora, but he was quickly jerked forward as Voldemort-in-Elora disappeared in a cyclone of black flames. 

Continued: [Chapter 21 - _Shadows Spirit_][1]

* * *

A/N: Now wasn't that fun to read? It was FUN to write! ^_^ I was actually laughing myself while Tsutsami and Cecil fought. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review, or [email me (k.davidson@home.com)][2] if you can: I'd love to hear what you all think!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=137775
   [2]: mailto:k.davidson@home.com



	21. Default Chapter Title

A/N: My concept of Elora being in 'her own mind' means that it's a battle ground, whereas if Elora fades away/gives in then Voldemort wins and he'll take over her body therefore receiving the full power of fire (which will be fully merged with the power of Shadow). Watch what happens in this chapter. I would love your feedback on how the plot is progressing so please leave a Review. Thankies! ^_^

* * *

Elora fell to her knees, still bound by the ropes made from shadows, her head lowered and she though _"Pull yourself together, you can fight him. Fight, Elora, Fight!"_ But then she screamed as a painful sting ran through her body, a sting as if she were being electrocuted. The image of herself in her own mind started to become more transparent, this she could see... she was starting to fade away. 

"I can't give up." Elora whispered to no one in particular. 

"Give in to me, girl." Voldemort, whom had been watching Elora from a distance hissed. 

Elora lifted her head and looked up at Voldemort, pure rage had taken over the fear Elora felt for him. "You expect me to give in?" Elora sneered, "I would never! Not to you; not to anyone; and NOT this way. I'm not gonna die because you commanded me to!" Another painful sting went through Elora's body. She winced and shook, but held in her scream. 

"Look at yourself." Voldemort said, "Slowly but surely you're fading away. You shouldn't fight it, it'll hurt less that way." 

"Since when did you care if someone was in pain or not?" 

Voldemort growled, "As soon as you're gone, girl, your full power will be mine. The power of Fire will merge with that of Shadow." 

"Shadow Fire." Elora whispered. 

"Yes!" Voldemort cackled, "Doesn't it sound beautiful? The two powers combined will create an even stronger force, one that I will control. I will truly be invincible." 

"Don't count on it." Elora shot just as another sting spread through her body. She screamed because this one was stronger and more painful than the others were. 

Voldemort laughed loudly, "It's humorous to see innocent's suffer. Can you feel it? The pain... the emptiness. The feeling of your own soul fading?" 

A thunderous roar broke in; "It will not be that way." 

Elora, as well as Voldemort, looked around. "Who said that?" Voldemort shouted. 

Then, in front of Elora, the fire dragon appeared from a cyclone of flames. It guarded Elora, keeping its flaming eyes upon Voldemort. "You must be Voldemort," the dragon's deep voice roared, "The dark wizard whom took over Gaelen, the Shadow Guardian." 

Voldemort grinned, "That I am. You must be the Fire Spirit, the shadow of fire power." 

"Release the girl!" the dragon shouted. "She will not be a part of your evil plan." 

"On the contrary, dragon. She has a vital role in my plan, as do the other Guardians. When I gather the powers of all the elements I will rule the worlds of this plain and others." 

"Never." Elora sneered while trying to gain balance on her own feet. 

Voldemort noticed Elora standing up. He waved his hand forward yelling, "Down!" as the ropes binding Elora shrunk, sending a sharp sting of pain through her body. 

Elora stood her ground, taking her mind off the pain the ropes gave her, "The great Voldemort, the dark wizard, attacking an innocent girl just to attempt to take over worlds vaster than his own power. How pathetic." 

"You will be silent, girl!" Voldemort hissed. 

"I will not be silent!" Elora screamed, "You killed my Grandmother. Now I seek revenge. The great Voldemort will feel his downfall!" Just then, the ropes that bound Elora broke. 

Then, in front of both Elora and Voldemort, the Fire Dragon grew larger. His thunderous roar grew louder. 

"You power is growing." Voldemort hissed, "If I'm to have your full power then I will have to defeat your dragon with my own spirit." 

Elora gasped as Voldemort summoned the Shadow Spirit: a great panther created from black gas. It stared at the Fire Dragon, and the Fire Dragon stared back. They charged at each other. The dragon sending a large fireball towards it while the panther swiped its claws. With a mighty force the panther fell back as the fireball hit it. It crashed to the ground. 

* * *

"Place them on their...- ARGH!" Voldemort-in-Elora commanded Iceabelle, just to sto short with a scream of pain. 

"My Lord, is there something wrong?" Iceabelle asked. 

"The stupid girl is fighting back. Iceabelle, I might lose control of her. Quickly, get Potter and the others on their platforms and we'll start the collecting." 

"Yes! Elora's fighting back! I knew she could do it!" Harry shouted with excitement. 

"Shut up, Potter!" Voldemort-in-Elora hissed, "Now Iceabelle!" 

Iceabelle bowed her head and quickly forced Harry and the others near the center of a ring where a pillar stood, and six platforms (with stairs) surrounded it. Each platform had a symbol embedded on it. The six symbols represented the seven elements of the Maze - Ice, Water, Wind, Forest, Lightning, and Fire. The center pillar had no marking, but instead of being white like the platforms, the shades varied from white to black (actually moving through the scales of white to black). 

"Move it!" Iceabelle shouted, pushing Harry towards the Lightning platform, and the others to their respective platforms. "Stand in the center of the platform. Now!" she barked.

Each did as they were told. They waited for the exact moment when the enchantment that held their powers at bay would be released. Harry gazed over at Voldemort-in-Elora who was having a hard time standing up. When he reached the top of the Fire platform he collapsed. Harry could feel the enchantment lift from around around him... it was time. 

Continued: [Chapter 22 - _Elemental Power_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=138853



	22. Default Chapter Title

Fire and Shadow were basically at each other's necks. Growling and roaring echoed around Elora. She didn't take her eyes off Voldemort for a second but she never lost faith that her Dragon would win against his Panther.

Shadow leapt at Fire, pinning Fire to the ground. Fire, with a great whack of its tail, forced Shadow off of it. It was truly a duel of faith. The Panther swiped its claws at the Dragon, sending a ripple of shadows through the air just as the Dragon send a fireball towards the Panther. The two powers hit dead on creating an enormous burst of energy and a mushroom cloud of smoke.

The creatures rolled out of the smoke as one - swiping, roaring, growling. Elora closed her eyes and screamed, "Enough!"

A sly smile came to Voldemort's face; "Giving up so quickly?"

"No!" Elora shouted, "Finish it, Dragon!"

Voldemort's eyes widened with the remark and in a nanosecond, the shadow spirit lay unconscience on the ground near his feet. "Impossible!" Voldemort shouted.

"Nothing's impossible, you should know that already, Voldemort." Elora snickered with her fire dragon by her side.

The Dragon roared; "Release Elora's mind and leave, or I will finish YOU!"

Voldemort growled and in a flash he was gone, the panther with him.

* * *

"Do it, now!" Harry shouted.

Tsutsami: "Waters!"

Velicity: "Winds!"

Cecil: "Forests!"

All in Unison: "Hear my plea! Release my power to Lightning!"

Then all the Guards Harry wore started to glow and soon concentrated their light around Harry, acting like an aura. 

Elora woke up at that moment and stood wearily on her feet.

"Take this! Voldemort!" Harry shouted, focusing the energy towards Elora.

"Harry! NO!" Elora's scream echoed, but it was too late. The energy beam hit Elora and concentrated the light in a spiral form around her. She levitated off the ground, unable to move.

"Harry! What have you done?" Tsutsami shouted.

Velicity cried.

"I... I..." Harry muttered, "How do I reverse it?" Cecil growled, "All we can do is let it takes its course. If it believes that Elora is cured, it won't harm her."

"Wait... all right, let's wait." Harry whispered to himself watching as the light kept Elora a foot off the ground.

Soon enough something happened, Elora started to hover over to the center pedestal. The light lowered her on top of it and diminished.

"Elora?" Harry's voice came through the gruff.

"H-harry..." Elora said weakly. Then a burst of light grew from the bottom of the pedestal enclosing Elora in a beam of rainbow light the shape of the pedestal she stood on.

A remarkable change happened: Elora's hair turned from brown to white, her cloak went from fiery red and black to white with silver trims, a cape made of stars appeared behind her and her eyes changed from brown to blue. When the light faded Elora collapsed and fell gently to the ground.

"Elora!" Harry shouted, tripping down the steps.

The others made their way down while Iceabelle kept her distance with a ferocious snarl on her face. Harry knelt by Elora and tried to wake her up, "Elora! Elora! I'm sorry. I didn't know until it was too late. Elora! Please! Wake up!"

Velicity hugged Tsutsami's leg and cried. Cecil stood behind Harry looking down on Elora. Elora moved her hand over Harry's and smiled, "Harry. It's okay."

Harry looked at Elora, noticing the change in her eyes quickly. "Elora, what happened?"

"The Winds, Waters, and Forests will be lost to Lightning, bringing forth the ultimate elemental: The Light that shines through Darkness." Cecil repeated part of the prophecy, "Harry. Elora is the ultimate elemental. It was her prophecy I was told."

Harry helped Elora to her feet. Then the Dragon appeared, but instead of being fiery red it was sparkling with stars just like Elora's cape, and was the same height as her. Elora patted it gently. It gave a soft growl in response, "You remember now." Its soft eyes looked at Elora.

Elora nodded. Harry awed at them, "Remember what?"

Elora looked to Harry. "The ultimate elemental Harry. My name is Luno; I am the Moon Guardian. The prophecy told of my return. Many millennia ago I lived as one person. Then when the worlds were peaceful I was not needed anymore. So I separated into two parts - Shadow and Fire. The other elemental guardians were created in case, somehow, the worlds were in trouble again. That time was now, but unfortunately long ago, because my powers were separated I became mortal.

"Gaelen, the Shadow Guardian, was a relative of the line of Seiren. Elora, the Fire Guardian, was a relative of the line of Feray. When Voldemort took over Gaelen's body, he gained the power of Shadow. When he heard of the prophecy, he thought he could use the elemental powers to take over the world. He was wrong. When he tried to take over Elora's body he thought she wouldn't fight back. She did, and won. When he left her mind the power of Shadow stayed, forged with that of Fire."

"And when the powers of Water, Wind, Forest, and Lightning hit Elora when she woke up, you became one again." Harry stated, "What happens to Elora?"

"Elora will live her normal life but I will always be with her. For we now cannot be apart since Gaelen is gone. The power of Fire and Shadow must stay forged." Luno-Elora replied. 

Iceabelle backed away slowly but was soon captured by Cecil who had been sneaking up behind her. Cecil forced Iceabelle forward, "Now, what do we do with this one?"

Luno-Elora looked at Iceabelle, "When Voldemort left Elora's mind, he could not go very far. Voldemort is now in Iceabelle. I'll free Iceabelle from her black heart, but I cannot defeat Voldemort."

"Why not?" Velicity spoke up, "Why can't you get rid of Voldemort?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tsutsami restated the question.

Luno-Elora said as she placed a hand upon Iceabelle's forehead. A light extended through Luno-Elora's arm and soon surrounded Iceabelle's body. A dark mass lifted from Iceabelle. It rose higher and disappeared in a flash of light. Cecil growled, "I still don't understand why you couldn't destroy him!"

Luno-Elora slowly dropped her hand from Iceabelle. Iceabelle looked around, "Where am I?"

Luno-Elora smiled and turned to Cecil, "You will understand soon, Forest Guardian."

"Cecil will do." Cecil smiled back.

Luno-Elora nodded, and looked to the whole group, "You will all understand soon."

Then before anyone could ask any more of Luno-Elora, her cape disappeared, her cloak returned its normal black colour and her eyes and hair returned to normal. She was Elora again.

Elora fell into Harry's arms. Harry shook her gently, "Luno? I-I mean, Elora?"

Elora woke up and jolted from Harry's arms. "What? What happened?" 

Continued: [Chapter 23 - _The Conclusion_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=139020



	23. Default Chapter Title

Back at Hogwarts:

Elora couldn't stop laughing. Harry had just told her what happened.

"I swear it!" Harry said as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts, "Your appearance totally changed! White hair, blue eyes, your cloak, a cape, even the dragon changed!"

"Then why don't I remember anything?"

Harry shook his head, "How am I supposed to know? Maybe, maybe Luno felt it was for your own protection."

Elora hummed, "I don't know. Wouldn't there be trace of me being this ultimate elemental guardian? I mean can I still," Elora held out her hand and concentrated on creating a fire ball, instead of what she expected to do a smaller replica of the moons was created from sparkling stars out of her hand. "Whoa!" Elora screamed, closing her hand shut.

"See. Told you!" Harry boasted.

"I didn't doubt you for a second, Harry." Elora smiled.

"Yeah right!" Harry laughed.

Hermione and Ron ran up to them just as they reached the Great Hall. Hermione looked at the two of them, "Where did you two disappear to? I went to see Professor McGonnagal in her room; she was talking with Snape. Her door closed so I guessed you guys were in there, but when I asked she said she asked you two to run an errand. I looked all over for you two for hours! Where did you go?"

Elora and Harry looked at each other and as if on cue said; "It's a long story."

* * *

Up in the Ravenclaw Common room at night, the room was empty as Elora sat near the fire, staring at it, wondering what had happened in the past few days in the Maze; but what were only hours in the wizarding world. She hummed to herself.

Elora was suddenly startled when the fire flickered and grew higher. The image of a man in white robes appeared in the fire, the Dragon beside him. The man spoke to Elora; "I am Luno."

Elora knelt in closer to the fire; "So you're the guardian Harry said I turned into. The one called 'Luno.' Is this why Tsutsami thought I was supposed to be a guy?"

"That's correct. You're the second woman to gain the power of Fire."

"Who was the first?" Elora asked with intense curiosity.

"Your Grandmother, Elora Danen." Luno replied, "Tsutsami only knew of Feray. He was the first Fire Guardian, then came the others: Son-after-son was born until your Grandmother was born. The power was sent to her when her father died suddenly. She married your Grandfather and they had a child, but the power was not passed onto him, your father. Then when you were born, and Voldemort attacked; she wanted to give the power to you, and so she did."

"So it skipped a generation, eh?" Elora snickered.

"This is no laughing matter now Elora. I am proud of what you've done. The Moon Guardian is whole once again, and whenever Voldemort or any other evil strikes, I can be summoned at your will." Luno bowed his head to her and the fire died down to its normal state.

Lizzie and Victoria entered the room from the girl's dormitory. They both yawned and bumped into each other. "Elora!" Lizzie screamed.

"Shhhh." Elora silenced Lizzie.

Victoria silently walked over to Elora who knelt by the fire. "Where have you been?"

"Places. Other worlds, different adventures." Elora smiled.

"Harry disappeared at the same time as Elora, I heard." Lizzie giggled, "Were you with him?"

Elora nodded, "It's not what you think!"

"Oh sure," Victoria snickered, "What really happened?"

Elora looked back into the fire. The image of the Dragon appeared, then disappeared. She looked back at Lizzie and Victoria, "Nothing, really."

* * *

In the morning in the Great Hall, the aroma of breakfast goods tantalized the student's taste buds. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.

"So?" Ron said, "What happened between you and Elora?"

"Nothing Ron, really. Now stop bugging me about it!" Harry shouted.

"Oh come now Harry, I know something happened. Spit it out, Harry - OUCH!" 

Hermione had kicked Ron, "Ron. If he doesn't want to tell you, leave him be!"

Harry groaned, his gaze moved towards the Ravenclaw table where Elora sat with Lizzie and Victoria, stuffing their faces. Elora smiled at Harry, Harry blushed.

"Ooooh." Came a muffled voice from behind Harry. Malfoy had been walking by when he noticed the exchange of gazes between Harry and Elora.

"Malfoy! Get out of here!" Hermione shouted.

"Quiet, Granger, or I'll report you to Snape." Malfoy sneered, and looked back at Harry with a grin. "Does Potter have a little girlfriend now?"

"Get off it, Malfoy." Harry growled.

Before Malfoy could respond, a sudden shock was sent through his body and he shouted, "YOUCH!" The hall became quiet.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonnagal shouted from the teacher's table, "Get back to you table and stop interrupting everyone. Five points from Slytherin. Now go!"

Malfoy growled towards Harry who grinned towards as Malfoy headed back to the Slytherin table. "What was that, any way?" Ron asked. 

"Just thought I'd shock Malfoy, that's all." Harry snickered; rubbing his hands together as short sparks flew in all directions. Ron and Hermione's eyes widened what more could they take from Harry? They decided to forget it as they finished off their plates.

* * *

"Harry!" shouted Elora over the crowd, she caught up with Harry who was heading to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Elora, you shouldn't be here." Harry said.

"I know, but I had to see you." Elora smiled, "You were right about Luno. He visited me last night."

"He?" Harry exclaimed, "Luno is a 'he'?"

"Yes, ironic isn't it? Any way, I wanted to give you something." Elora said, "Close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told and soon he felt the warm touch of Elora's lips on his. Harry opened his eyes and saw Elora smiling at him, "I just want to say thank you, Harry. Thank you for coming with me to the Maze. I'll never forget what you did for me. Thank you." Elora said.

"No thanks needed," Harry muttered, "Now what?"

Elora sighed; "We continue with our boring lives."

"Boring?" Harry shouted, "With you NOTHING is boring, and if we're in Hogwarts nothing will EVER be boring. You just wait... something will come up. But I think nothing will match what happened in the Maze."

Elora laughed, "That's for sure." Elora looked at her Guard that acted as a watch, a moon with stars as the hour and minute hands. "I better get to my Common room. Morning classes will start soon, and if I'm to pass my first year at Hogwarts with flying colours I'd better get my butt moving. See you Harry." Elora hugged Harry and then ran off towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Bye." Harry said watching Elora leave.

Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady at the top of the steps. She asked, "Password?"

Harry muttered to himself, "This is gonna be a great year."

"Excuse me?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Sorry," Harry said, shaking his head and looking up at the Fat Lady, "The password is Red Grapes." The portrait swung open and Harry disappeared into Gryffindor Common Room.

The End

A/N: So, how did you like it? ^_^ Leave a review please, I'll reply if you leave your email address. I'm thinking of starting a new adventure for Elora and Harry. I'd like to create the next one with ideas from all of you. Especially **myharry**, **herm**, and **Sarah: the Commander of the Purple Sunbunnies** who have all been the best supporters of my fanfic. So, a big thanks to them and a LARGER thanks to the all!

Sincerely,  
Virtue // Katie Davidson  
[k.davidson@home.com][1]

* * *

I JUST LOVE TO WRITE!

Here's the first chapter of the Sequel...  
[Dreamscape: Chapter 1 - Earthquake][2]

I noticed I spelled Professor McGonagall's name wrong in some of my Chapters. I will fix that ASAP. Until I fix those, Chapter 2 of Dreamscape will be postponed. ^_^ I need ideas from you guys any ways (I was thinking of a 'Tremor Child' or something. Think about it... give me your feedback.) THANKS! 

   [1]: mailto:k.davidson@home.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=139204



End file.
